Crazy Stalkers. Schoolwork. Magic. and BOOM!
by Crazy Authors 2
Summary: A SCARY *funny* HARRY POTTER! *hairy potty* AND CCS CROSSOVER! Ccs > Go to Howarts... H/P > Gets into coma and thinks he's _insert name_ people stalk people showing thier butts> Winter VC is coming up and it all equels out to stupid humor
1. Harry's Boo Boo

Untitled so Far

(Hoe!)

By: Hikari and The Great One

Disclaimer: HAHAHAHAHA! WE OWN CCS!!!! HAHAHAHAH! *all of a sudden ugly giant pig slugs chase after us* AAAHH!!!! NEVER MIND WE DON'T NO NO NO NO NO!!! *hikari and the great one start running... fast* 

The cool night breeze made Harry shiver with pleasure. He loved Quidditch so much that even practice sent the adrenaline rush through his body. It helped him get rid of the stress from his grueling school work at Hogwarts. 

School was alright. His grades were averaging out to a fairly decent grade... Well except for Potions with Slytherin. Snape was harder on him this year than ever and it was driving him nuts. His stupid scar also. His hand latched out and scratched it. He sat there on his broom thoughtfully, remembering his dreams... 

He had had weird dreams lately; more so this year. These weren't even close to the ones he had the previous years. They had people he had never seen before, whereas he had seen Voldemort before he dreamed of him. The dreams had really pretty Asian girls and guys in weird costumes doing something he couldn't even describe. 

All of a sudden a loud yell was heard bellow. "OY! HARRY! LOOK OUT FOR THE-" 

"-wall..." Fred didn't finish quickly enough. Harry looked like a smashed fly against a car window. He and George peeled Harry off the school wall as quickly as they could manage and flew him up to the hospital. 

"AAAAHHH!!! NO!!! HARRY!" the Harry Potter Fan Club Fans yelled, worried, at the stands, rushing up to the school to check up on their beloved Harry Potter. Hermione gasped and worriedly turned to Ron who was just amazed and was gazing at the wall where Harry smashed into. 

"Ron! What are you doing! We need to go up to the Hospital Wing and check up on Harry!" She yelled at him pulling on his arm. 

"Come on!" she shrieked at him when he wouldn't budge. Finally she smacked him on the head.

"OUCHIES! HERMOINE! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" he glared at her. 

"WELL YOU WERE SPACING OUT!" she yelled back. 

"I was just gazing at that thing over there!" he cried out, pointing at the wall. 

Hermione looked at where Ron was pointing and gasped. Harry's broom was stuck onto the wall. Along with his body mold. And a strange black mark stretched across it all. 

All of a sudden... 

"Hiiragizawa-kun! I was scared for goodness sake! It was pitch black! It was not funny! I had to latch on to Li-kun because you were too busy trying to tease me!" a purple-haired girl cried, jumping out of the slit in the wall, carrying a camera. 

Hermione and Ron suddenly had a reason to keep staring. Right after the purple haired girl, out jumped a tousled brown haired boy who did not look happy. They stood up, apparently not hurt, and stared at the two gaping people in front of them. 

"Where's Hiiragizawa-kun? And who are you?" the girl managed to ask in perfect English. 

In the hospital wing...

"Don't worry, Harry will be just fine," Madam Pomfrey assured Ron, Hermione, and the crowd in the hospital wing. 

"He just has a coma." Everyone gasped in shock. Madam Pomfrey smiled. "Like I said, don't worry. We can get him out of that. Soon you'll have Harry back." Everyone cheered with the news and went out. All except for four people.

"Gomen, we are sorry for the accident with your friend." The Asian girl bowed her head in shame. The boy also looked guilty when he took a quick glance at Harry. 

"We didn't mean to do it. It will never happen again." he assured Ron and Hermione. Ron just blinked but Hermione replied, 

"That's okay, since Harry will be fine and all." She smiled and extended a hand. "My name is Hermione. What's yours?"

"Daidouji Tomoyo." The girl didn't move her hand, but instead bowed again. The boy whispered in her ear and she blushed. She planted out her hand and shook Hermione's. 

"So your name is Daidouji?"

"No no, my first name is Tomoyo. We say our last names first in Japan." Tomoyo smiled. 

Hermione smacked her head. "Duh! I can't believe I forgot! Asian Countries say their last name 1st!" Ron snickered but stopped when Hermione whipped around and gave him a death glare. He muttered a "hi" to Syaoran, and stared at Tomoyo. 

"This is my friend, Li Syaoran." she introduced Syaoran to the group, beaming. Hermione smiled and shook his hand.

Just then, another boy appeared out of no where in the room. "Ahh!!" Everybody yelled with fright, obviously not expecting him. Tomoyo, the first one to get over her shock, jumped in glee and hugged the boy. "Hiiragizawa-kun!! It took you long enough!!" She giggled for a moment, then frowned. "That was NOT funny... you made us hurt a boy!" she glared at him. He was uncommonly calm as he walked over to the boy still in a coma. After glancing at him he said quietly, "Oops." while smiling that smirk he always had

"Oops! That's all you have to say for yourself!?! Apologize!" Tomoyo demanded. But then, she insisted that they introduce themselves. So Eriol shook Hermione's hand. "My name is Eriol Hiiragizawa." he said with an English accent

"So then... your name is Hiiragizawa?" Eriol chuckled. "My name is Eriol." Hermione scratched her head but then introduced herself and Ron. 

"Nice to meet you." he bowed, then began his formal apology.

Ron spaced out while Eriol was still talking. 'Hahaha!! And I thought that Hermione knew everything... you can't apparate but... hehe, wait 'til I tell Harry...' Just then he remembered about Harry's condition. He looked at his friend's still body, concerned.

"-So I am very sorry for... er, smacking your friend against the wall." Eriol politely told Hermione.

"Are you sure your name isn't Hiiragizawa?" she asked confused. Eriol chuckled and told her, 

"I am a native Englishmen madam." He swiftly said, bowing dramatically. But it was destroyed by Tomoyo whacking him on the head crying out "APOLOGIZE!" in a loud booming voice. 

Sweat dropping Syaoran calmly put a hand to her shoulder and backed her out of the room. 

"Ah! We have to go now! It was a pleasure meeting you! We'll see you at dinner then! Cheerio!" Eriol told him walking out the room, and waving his hand good bye to them.

"... They're staying for DINNER!" Ron cried happily. "Just wait till I tell Fred and George about the cute Asian chick!" He cried! racing out of the room. 

Hermione let out a sigh and faced the unconscious Harry. "Get well Harry." and left the room.

~*~

"Hiiragizawa-kun, Li-kun, where's Sakura?" Tomoyo asked the boys. The trio was walking quickly somewhere, in the huge school. No. It was no ordinary school. It was a school filled with magic on every corner, on every head, on everything. The place was filled with auras, both good and bad...

Eriol glanced at Syaoran who suddenly stopped. "Where's Sakura!" he demanded to Eriol.

"She's... somewhere... here..." He told him slowly.

Tomoyo opened her mouth to speak but...

"HOOOEEE!!!!!" Someone cried behind them. Sakura was running as quick as she can to them. "There you guys are! I was lost! Hiirragizawa-kun! That was not fun, when you raced ahead to get to Tomoyo!" She cried out, gasping for breath. She leaned against Syaoran. 

Two little stuffed animals popped out of Tomoyo's hair. "When are we going to eat?" a Golden lion like one asked. 

"I need to go to the Library." A Black panther demanded. Eriol and Sakura snatched them and clamped their mouths shut. 

Syaoran draped his arm around Sakura. "Sakura, why did you bring the stuffed animal with us?" Syaoran whined. 

"Say that again! I dare you!" The stuffed animal cried.

"Stuffed. Animal." Li replied slowly. Kero bit his finger and Syaoran wagged his hand to get the animal off of him.

"Kero." Sakura told him sweat dropping. 

"Ah, there you children are." and Elderly voice whispered hoarsely behind them. 

Eriol went up to him and shook his hand. "Thank you for letting us stay here for the rest of the year, Professor Dumbledore." Sakura and Tomoyo bowed while Li just tipped a little.

Smiling Dumbledore, waved his hand. "Come, come." He told them walking to a giant hall. He walked over and shoved the door open. Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Sakura gasped, (while Eriol smirked) "Welcome to Hogwarts." the professor told them. 

****

Stay Tuned For the Next Chapter...

__

Will Harry be all right? *of coarse not* 

What rooms will the be sorted too? * I dunno*

Why are the CCS gang here? *To save the space monkies*

What is up in store for the H/P and CCS Gang? *To flush the toilet!* 


	2. Haywire

Untitled 2  
  
Mwahahaha!!  
  
And like the last chapter…  
  
By: the great one and hikari  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: HAHAHAHAHA! WE OWN CCS!!!! HAHAHAHAH! *all of a sudden ugly giant pig slugs chase after us* AAAHH!!!! NEVER MIND WE DON'T NO NO NO NO NO!!! *hikari and the great one start running... fast*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo took in the glamour of the Great Hall and Eriol and Dumbledore watched them, amused. Tomoyo clapped with glee as she said excitedly, "Ooh, now I have new ideas for your cos-!" She closed her mouth with her hand.  
  
  
  
The students suddenly subsided their talking and quieted at the sight of Dumbledore and the new children.  
  
  
  
Sakura and Syaoran got a bit nervous at all the eyes staring at them. Tomoyo was too excited thinking about a possibility for Sakura's costume to even notice, and Eriol was his cool self. Dumbledore cleared his throat. "We have four new students. They will be staying here for the rest of the school year."  
  
  
  
Suddenly whispers of excitement ran through out the students. "I hope the two Asian girls are in Gryffindor." Fred told his twin George. George nodded staring at the brown haired one.  
  
  
  
"I got Tomoyo!" Ron shouted. Everyone laughed and he blushed a beet red. Fred stared at his little brother for a moment before gazing at the purple haired girl. "Who's Tomoyo?"  
  
  
  
Eriol glared at him and hugged Tomoyo protectively. Tomoyo, hearing Ron, blushed and pushed Eriol away from whispering something about how they weren't together... yet.  
  
  
  
Dumbledore looked at his four new enrolled and smiled, his eyes twinkling. He cleared his throat again, and everyone became silent once more. He gestured toward each one and announced their names. "Ooh!! That's Tomoyo? No way, she's mine!!" shouted Fred, knocking his protesting brother aside, and slicking down his hair. "Nuh-uh!" shouted other boys who were attracted to her. "SHE'S MINE!" one cackled. "NO MINE!" another shouted. "HOW DARE YOU!! NOW YOU SHALL DIE!!!" the one that cackled shouted.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo just held her hands to her face embarrassed. While Eriol was fuming, and Syaoran was laughing at all the attention she was getting and Sakura looked confused. "Hoe?" she asked herself.  
  
  
  
Dumbledore put a spell to silence everyone. It didn't take them long to notice and they sat back down, embarrassed. "Very good. Now, she is Sakura." he said pointing to, obviously Sakura. "She is the Mistress of the Clow Cards, as I'm sure everyone will remember, if they remember their studies." Everyone gasped.  
  
  
  
"Of course! I saw her in the 20th century's greatest magicians!" Hermione shouted knowingly.  
  
  
  
Sakura turned beet red as many other boys tried to claim her....  
  
  
  
but they backed down for some reason.  
  
  
  
Syaoran was rather glaring at them painfully...  
  
  
  
and they thought their eyes were burning out of their sockets.  
  
  
  
The school, now calm, Dumbledore introduced Eriol and Syaoran. "This is Clow Reed's reincarnation. He possesses all of Clow's old powers." Ginny squealed in excitement and she yelled, "He looks like Harry!"  
  
  
  
Many girls screamed at him saying like. "AW! HE'S SO CUTE! YOU WANNA GO OUT WITH ME?" Eriol smiled, waving at the girls, flirting with them.  
  
  
  
"Before I was interrupted. This is Eriol Hiiragizawa." He pointed to Eriol. Eriol bowed and winked at the crowd.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo looked at the girls, then at Eriol, then back at the girls. For once, she wished that Eriol's personality were different.  
  
  
  
She placed a fake smile; unnoticeable to any other eye other than Eriol and knew it was fake. But heck, did Eriol care right now? Yes.  
  
  
  
"And Finally this is Syaoran Li, the Leader of the Li-Clan" Dumbledore announced and whispers among the crowds rose.  
  
  
  
"Hoe! Li-kun is the Li Clan that famous?" Sakura asked Li.  
  
  
  
"Unfortunately, yes." He replied grumpily, as the girls were screaming again, trying to convince him somehow to go out with them. Dumbledore wondered whether to silence everyone again.  
  
  
  
"... Nah" he thought. "NOW! It is time to sort these young lads and gals! McGonagall! Hat!" He dramatically cried out.  
  
  
  
Everyone quieted down and started whispering among themselves. All the girls hoped that Eriol and Syaoran would be in their house, as the guys wished for Sakura and Tomoyo to be in theirs.  
  
  
  
"Ahem, DAIDOUJI, TOMOYO." She shouted. Tomoyo came up to her unsure, glancing at Eriol who motioned her to go on. She hesitantly sat down and placed the old hat upon her head.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo looked nervous as the hat jumped around on her head. She looked back and smiled weakly at her friends. Sakura made the "peace" sign with her hand. (or the "victory" sign… ^_^)  
  
  
  
The hat looked confused, if that's even possible. It was overwhelmed at all the substances of Tomoyo that makes her Tomoyo. The silence was deafening when the hat started talking. "Gr- no, Huffle… no… Sly, I mean R-… Gryf, SLYTHERIN!!!"  
  
  
  
Everyone gasped in surprise, and from the Slytherin's table came a lot of applause and wolf whistles.  
  
  
  
The hat was quivering and when Tomoyo took it off her head, it calmed down. She handed it silently to Professor McGonagall. The professor blinked for a moment, before she called out the next student. "Hiiragizawa, Eriol!"  
  
  
  
Eriol took the hat from the professor and placed it gently on his head. The hat thought for a moment before shouting, "GRYFFINDOR!!" All the girls from Gryffindor squealed in excitement as the other girls sighed as if Eriol had dumped them himself. He looked at Tomoyo a bit sadly walking by, before joining the table.  
  
  
  
Professor McGonagall waited for Eriol to sit down before she called the next person.  
  
  
  
"Kinomoto, Sakura!"  
  
  
  
Sakura nervously sat down on the chair and plopped the hat on her head. It had a slight drag to it, unlike the hats she was used to. She desperately wanted to be in Slytherin despite the bad things she had heard about it, because she knew that Tomoyo would be very lonely, especially without Eriol in her house. 'I captured all the Clow Cards... I passed Eriol's test... so if I go to Slytherin, I can handle it... no problem.' she told herself. She felt a little tugging in her head. The hat was feeling into her thoughts! She instinctively touched the key around her neck but the hat chuckled inside. "Don't worry, I'm not doing anything harmful..." it told her. "GRYFFINDOR!!"  
  
  
  
Sakura was shocked because she had thought that if she kept wishing for Slytherin, that the hat would let her be in Slytherin. She stood up, frowned at the hat and walked over to the Gryffindor table where there was thundering applause.  
  
  
  
"Li, SYAORAN!" She shouted on last time. Li glumly walked up to her and smashed the hat on himself. Grumbling to himself, he argued with the hat. After some while, the hat declared "GRYFFINDOR!" All of a sudden Syaoran saw Eriol smiling at him through all the cheering of the crowd.  
  
  
  
"NNNNNOOOO!!!!" He cried. "DOES EVERYONE LIKE TORTURING ME?"  
  
  
  
"Unfortunately for you the answer's yes." The hat told him. Grumbling Syaoran walked over by the Slytherin table..." IF YOU HURT HER I WILL KILL YOU!" he told two boys who were looking at her ... adoringly. He then walked to his table and sat by Sakura.  
  
  
  
"SHE'S WITH SLYTHERIN? WITH MALFOY?" Ron fumed...  
  
  
  
"Hmm... good chicken!" Fred thought.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo sighed. "I'm stuck with what looks like the goth crowd."  
  
  
  
She saw a boy with blonde hair walking towards her.  
  
  
  
He stuck out his hand. "Hello, I'm Draco Malfoy." By this time, Tomoyo had gotten used to the shaking hand ritual. She stuck out her hand listlessly and shook his hand. After a while, Draco still hadn't let go of Tomoyo's hand. So Tomoyo was looking around for her friends as Draco was holding her hand.  
  
  
  
He sat down next to her and glared at Crabbe and Goyle so they would back off. "Don't worry about your stupid friends. They're in Gryffindor. Our archenemies. Don't pay attention to them especially that idiot with glasses- "  
  
  
  
*SMACK!! *  
  
  
  
Tomoyo stood up and had smacked him angrily. All the students and staff members saw her and were speechless. Tomoyo started yelling in Japanese with swearwords here and there and so and so.  
  
  
  
Draco held his cheek in pain. Finally, Tomoyo had run out of Japanese words and started speaking in English. "Don't you DARE call him idiot!! He's the best friend I ever had!!!" Then she thought for a moment and said, "and Sakura too... and Syaoran." she smiled, stars in her eyes. After a moment, she remembered what she was yelling about as she held her sore throat then she glared at him, making him back away from her. All of a sudden someone began clapping. Tomoyo turned and saw Ron clapping beet red,  
  
  
  
Dumbledore stood up and began clapping also.  
  
  
  
Soon everyone was clapping (and laughing at Draco for being afraid of a pretty girl)  
  
  
  
"*sniff* It doesn't matter where your sorted in and where your friends are." Dumbledore smiled. "But no more slapping and calling people names." Tomoyo blushed and quickly sat down.  
  
  
  
She looked at her still empty plate and just started to get some food when Kero peeked out of her hair whispering, "Can we eat too?"  
  
  
  
"Oh!" Tomoyo quickly took Kero and Suppi out of her hair and sat them on the table.  
  
  
  
The whole Slytherin table stared at her. Draco lifted an eyebrow. "What are they for? You still scared?" Pansy sneered. She was jealous that Tomoyo had already gotten the attention of all the guys, and Sakura too. But Tomoyo was closer to home.  
  
  
  
Kero bit her finger. "AAAHH!!! IT'S ALIVE SHE HAS LIKE ATTACK ANIMALS OR SOMETHING!" Pansy yelled panicking.  
  
  
  
"Of course they are! I am a Daidouji! My mother makes stuffed toys! She makes toys!" She told her and quickly pried Kero off.  
  
  
  
She whispered, "Don't do that! They might do something to you! I'll get you two dinner later." Suppi looked at Kero disdainfully, and Pansy had her finger in her mouth. Tomoyo grinned.  
  
  
  
"Are you enjoying your food?" Then she turned to Crabbe. "She IS a vampire am I right?"  
  
  
  
The Slytherin boys snickered.  
  
  
  
Pansy narrowed her eyes and glared at Tomoyo with piercing eyes. "Don't you try anything, or something might happen to your pretty little self." she muttered, but she made sure Tomoyo heard.  
  
  
  
"You'd be dead by then." She whispered back innocently.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo then sat back and looked at her still empty plate. Now she felt a bit hungry so she heaped up piles of food slipping out most to Kero while giving the bitter to Suppi-chan.  
  
  
  
She looked at the two Slytherins sitting at either side of her. They were drooling! She slipped away from the chair carefully.  
  
  
  
She walked away with Suppi and Kero. Stopping by a prefect for the password. "Muddblood" he told her. Tomoyo just shrugged and went the Gryffindor.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo met with her friends along the way. Sakura asked her if she was okay. Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "If it's ever okay being with those weirdos..." Eriol and Syaoran glared at Crabbe and Goyle who were behind them.  
  
  
  
"Sakura we'll catch up to you later." Eriol told Sakura and Dragged Syaoran to the bakas.  
  
  
  
"We'll teach you something... NEVER GO NEAR MY TOMOYO!" Eriol yelled and he and Syaoran dragged Crabbe and Goyle to a nearby bathroom...  
  
  
  
"I wonder what's up with them?" Sakura asked her best friend.  
  
  
  
"... I really don't know. I hope they don't get in to trouble though." Tomoyo told her clutching the hem of her blouse.  
  
  
  
They went to the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Password?" she asked. "Hoee?"  
  
  
  
"Don't worry about that cutie, the password is "Pocketpen"." The boy winked at them. The door opened. Sakura dragged Tomoyo in...  
  
  
  
The room was filled with talking people. They stopped when The two girls came in.  
  
  
  
Ron opened his mouth…  
  
  
  
and closed it again, making himself look like a fish.  
  
  
  
Unfortunately, a prefect didn't think along the same lines as Ron. "What are YOU doing HERE? Aren't you in Slytherin?"  
  
  
  
Tomoyo began to open her mouth but... "If you don't like it that she's here I'll go ask Dumbledore to put me in Slytherin!" She shouted to them. "And besides! Remember! The hat didn't know where to put her! " She stuck her tongue out and dragged Tomoyo up the stairs, passing by Hermione and Ron.  
  
  
  
Syaoran and Eriol left the bathroom, whistling happily. They were not satisfied. Even though Crabbe and Goyle were thoroughly beaten, and their heads were in the toilets and even though the idiots were too sore to move even though the water was swishing around their heads.  
  
  
  
"They didn't even get a scratch on me!" Eriol frowned playfully. "I hope they're having fun swimming..." Eriol smirked evilly and snapped his fingers.  
  
  
  
Syaoran shook his head.  
  
   
  
They ran up to the portrait. "Password?" the Fat Lady inquired. "Password?" Syaoran echoed. "Yep. Don't you know what it is?"  
  
  
  
"No..."  
  
  
  
"Well then, NO ENTRY!"  
  
  
  
"Wait... but... we have to go in..." Eriol started.  
  
  
  
"Come on! Sakura and Tomoyo are waiting for us!!" Syaoran begged.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry... you need the password..." the Fat Lady started.  
  
  
  
"Please?? We're on our knees!!" Eriol insisted, motioning for Syaoran to go down on his knees too. The Fat Lady looked at them, but she shook her head.  
  
  
  
They heard giggling from behind them. Syaoran turned around and blushed when he saw a crowd of girls looking at them. Eriol didn't even glance. "You should know when to give up!" he shouted and pointed toward the door.  
  
  
  
*BOOM!*  
  
  
  
Gasps were heard thought out the group of girls. The fat lady was torn up in little burnt pieces. The other Gryffindors from inside stared at him then the blown up fat lady.  
  
  
  
"Uh... hi..." Eriol said weakly. Syaoran looked at the group inside, then the group of girls outside, then the blown up portrait. He pushed Eriol up the stairs.  
  
  
  
"Syaoran! What happened!" Sakura shouted at the two boys following them up behind Tomoyo was following too.  
  
  
  
"The BAKA here destroyed a PIECE OF ART!" Syaoran shouted shoving him up the stairs…  
  
  
  
"Are you serious?? How could you Eriol?" Tomoyo forgot about what happened for a moment and looked at a not-himself Eriol. He looked up and saw Tomoyo an inch above him. "Ahh!!" Eriol yelled and lost his balance and toppled down the stairs unlike the graceful Eriol Hiiragizawa.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo started to giggle.  
  
  
  
Then Tomoyo and Sakura started laughing so hard that they couldn't help but stumble down the stairs themselves.  
  
  
  
"Ahh!" Tomoyo squeaked toppling on top of Eriol who was in mid of standing himself and brushing himself off. "Tomoyo!" Eriol blushed. And stuttered. Now Syaoran was laughing like a maniac and helped Sakura up but then George ran to Sakura and knocked Syaoran out of the way. Fred put a spell on him to see what he would do if he wasn't thinking... as much as usual.  
  
  
  
Syaoran fumed with anger. He just glared at them and pushed... Fred or George- who cares if they're twins- you can't tell them apart!  
  
  
  
George got out his wand and muttered a spell unknown to everyone. Syaoran ended up shrinking. "What the- what's going on?" Syaoran demanded, his voice getting higher and softer.  
  
  
  
Sakura screamed. "SYAORAN! WHERE ARE YOU! AAAHH!! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Sakura shouted at George. She pulled out her at her star key and called out the maze card. Sakura commanded the maze card to suck George in and to never let him out until she lets him. Then she got out the Big Card to look for Syaoran.  
  
  
  
Suddenly out of nowhere a figure grew taller and taller and taller. "DAMN THOSE TWINS! I WILL KILL YOU FOR TOUCHING MY SAKURA!" he shouted shooting pistol eyes at them.  
  
  
  
"SAKURA!" Tomoyo screamed.  
  
  
  
"Huh? What?" Sakura asked her.  
  
  
  
"Bring the twins back! It's cruel trapping them in there even though they did shrink Syaoran..."  
  
"Besides, he's back to normal."  
  
  
  
"Ooh, really? Oops, sorry... " Sakura took the twins out of her maze and shrunk back to her normal size. "Huh? Where'd the giant girl go?" Hagrid asked.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol strode over to them and began apologizing for their friend's behavior.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile with our one of our favorite Heroes...  
  
  
  
BATMAN! na na na... er I mean Harry Potter...  
  
  
  
came back to life!!! no just kidding^_- but he entered the room. "Harry!" everyone welcomed him back. "Hey." he smiled tiredly. Then he noticed the new kids. "Who are they?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
mwahahaha!! We stop here for now!! ^_^  
  
how'd you like it? Loved it? Hate it? Whatever, just review!! Haha!  
  
And remember to come back for the next chapter!! ^_^ 


	3. Jealous Boys, and beauty sleep.

****

UnNamed

By : Hikari and The Great One

Disclaimer: Do you really think that we, Hikari and the Great One own CCS and Harry Potter?

Thought So.

(If you said yes... GO BACK TO PRESCHOOL!)

"... I am batman." Eriol said lamely to Harry.

"And I am Spiderman." Syaoran said sarcastically.

Everyone stared. "Hoe? I didn't know you were Spiderman, Syaoran-kun."

Tomoyo fell over *anime style! * "I apologize for my friend's behavior." Pointing to Sakura who was in mid action of waving her wand around, "That is Sakura" then pointing to Syaoran who was pointing his sword at George, "That's Syaoran" after that she pointed out Eriol who was on the floor upside down "That's Eriol." And then pointing to herself she told him happily. "I am Tomoyo. Tomoyo Daidouji. Nice to meet you... er what is your name?"

"Uh... well er-" Harry paused, staring at Tomoyo then at her friends. "I'm..."

"Harry. Harry Potter." Hermione finished for him, trying not to laugh at his face.

"Nice to know you Harry Potter!" She replied smiling and shaking his hand.

'Oy! I think I'm in love with that-' Harry started to think but was interrupted by Ron. "What are you looking at Harry?" Ron had a look on his face that suggesting that he knew exactly what Harry was looking at. **WHO Harry was looking at.**

"Ah... The...ah... Mouse over there! THAT MOUSE OVER THERE?" Harry yelled realizing there was an ACTUAL mouse over there where he was pointing.

"Eek! Mouse!!!!!!" The girls started screaming.

Syaoran calmly picked it up. "Want it?" He asked Eriol who was holding Tomoyo who was frightened by the mouse. Eriol darted a look at him and summoned his wand and...

"AAAAHHH!!! GIANT MOUSE!!!" Everyone started screaming... all of a sudden a swarm of mice started coming out of the GIANT mouse's mouth. "AAAAAHH!!! GIANT MOUSE! LOTS OF MICE!" Everyone started screaming.

"AAAAHH! I'm scared of mice!!!!!"

"Er, everyone knew that already..."

"Oh hush... AHHHH!!"

Sakura didn't want to be in trouble her first day in Hogwarts so she summoned a card.

"LITTLE!" Sakura screeched and all the mice disappeared.

"Huh? The mice are... AHHHH!!"

All of a sudden Harry had an urge to go to the bathroom

Ron shook his head where all the miniature mice were flying out of his hair. Hermione giggled. "You probably shouldn't have been writhing on the floor."

"Are they all gone?" Tomoyo asked quietly her face in Eriol's shoulder. Eriol sighed.

"Hai. They're gone. Poor mice... What about the small ones?" He asked Sakura.

...Uh oh!

Ron shook his head where all the miniature mice were flying out of. Hermione giggled. "You probably shouldn't have been writhing on the floor."

She tried to pick them all up, but they would just swarm over her hands. Syaoran bent down to help and soon Eriol was helping too. Tomoyo stood on the couch watching them.

Harry just walked in the bathroom when he heard gurgling. He paused for a moment...

"I WILL GET YOU!!" The gurgling cried. Then out of instinct Harry whipped out his wand and yelled out a spell. Which spell? I don't know. But it was a spell folks. A good spell. In fact so good it made them *ahem* Goyle and Crabbe, grow prunes out of their ears, and other things. Then Harry went back remembering that Tomoyo was STILL TRAPPED ON THE COUCH!

He burst through the still-blown-up portrait slash panting, and scanned for Tomoyo. She wasn't there! She was actually...(a/n: DUN DUN DUN!)

Doing the Hula dance with *gasp* Ron!

"It's all in the hips." Tomoyo told Ron.

Trembling with fury, Harry was about to push Ron off a cliff when someone else got there first...

"TOMOYO! DARLING! What are you doing in the Gryffindor Common Room" (whatever it's called.)? Draco asked her popping out of the blue. And I mean blue! Right out of the Blue paper that magically appeared!

Draco pushed Ron away from Tomoyo and started dancing. "What are you doing here, Malfoy?!" Fred pushed Draco away and started dancing.

"No the Question is! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY GIRL!" Eriol yelled prying off the girls that were on him. 'How did they get there?' Harry thought but then he yelled out. "NO! MISTA! DA QUESTION IS WHATA YOU DOIN' WIT' A MY WOMEN!" He cried sounding like a *lol* pimp.

"Your WOMEN?" Sakura asked, confused. Syaoran staggered, weighed down by all the girls on top of him. "S - Sakura... help me..."

"Hoe? What are you talking about, Syaoran-kun?" Sakura turned around. "Eeeek!!"

Eriol sweat dropped and said "He must have imaginary girl friends." 

BACK TO SAKURA

"MICE!!!" Sakura screamed as the mice attacked her.

Syaoran tried to help Sakura but the mob of girls finally made him collapse. Tomoyo was looking around; not knowing what to do and Eriol was fighting with Fred, Ron, Draco, and Harry all at the same time.

All of a sudden Tomoyo screamed... "STOP! STOP! STOP! EVERYONE STOP! AND GO TO BED! NOW! NOW! NOW! NOW! NOW!" Tomoyo screamed. Everyone zipped their lips and stopped moving. Even the tiny mice!

"Er... you can MOVE-" everything started again. "NO! NO! NO! JUST GO TO BED!"

Tomoyo sat down on the couch and tiredly massaged her head and she fell asleep.

Eriol just picked Tomoyo up to take her to bed when Fred and Ron and Draco and Harry jumped him. "NO WAY! I'M TAKING HER!"

Tomoyo whimpered and told them. "No! You can take me next time but I WANT ERIOL TO TAKE ME TO BED!" 

Everyone backed away. Eriol smirked and took her to a bed in Gryffindor next to Sakura (much to Draco's astonishment)

As he laid Tomoyo down, some people were watching him. "GO AWAY!" He shouted to the intruders. They back down mumbling. He kissed Tomoyo's head and went down stairs. All of a sudden Kero and Spinnel popped out of Tomoyo's hair

When he looked up, he saw Kero rolling on the bed, cackling and Spinnel was grinning. "WHY YOU LITTLE-" Eriol started choking Kero.

"What are YOU doing here?" Kero demanded. Spinnel grinned evilly. Eriol backed away. "We saw that... so don't even try to pretend you didn't do that..."

"Do what?" Eriol asked innocently. "DIDN'T I JUST SAY NOT TO DO THAT?!?!!" Kero bit his finger. "AH!!!! OUCH! OUCH!!! OUCH!!" Eriol shook his finger until Kero let go and he put his finger in his mouth.

When he looked up, he saw Kero rolling on the bed, cackling and Spinnel was grinning. "WHY YOU LITTLE-!" Eriol started choking Kero.

All of a sudden Tomoyo stirred. They 1 person and 2 creatures stood still for a moment. "Eriol-kun" she whispered in her sleep. Eriol smiled proudly. "Harry-chan." He frowned and a "yes was heard." "Fred," she smiled. A "HA" was heard. "Ron's all right." She whispered in her sleep. "I'm AN OKAY?" By this time Eriol was frowning and they're was steam coming out of his ears. Eriol was about to storm downstairs to beat the crap out of everyone when Tomoyo whispered again, "Eriol-kun..." He stopped and looked at her. Her eyes were closed tight. 

"Stop talking!" She shouted. Eriol and the two guardians were staring at her. "MWAHAHAHA!!" They said.... Or thought. 

Eriol fell anime style. He looked at her one last time and went downstairs to shush everyone up, get the mice out, and beat those punks up.

In the common room, he found everyone playing and or watching Exploding Snaps. They were laughing and having fun when he yelled at the top of his lungs, "BE QUIET!!!!!!!!" Everyone stopped what he or she was doing immediately...

Which was a mistake.

"NAAHH!! ERIOL-KUN!" Yelled a ferocious looking Tomoyo. She bonked him on the head with her pillow. "I WAS TRYING TO SLEEP!" She cried. "CAN'T ANYONE GET SOME DECENT SLEEP HERE OR NO?"

All of a sudden.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Professor McGonagall asked. She looked around to find the one responsible. "YOU!"

She dragged Dr out of the room.

"B-B-But... I didn't do anything!!" Draco insisted. "It was that Eriol!!"

Professor McGonagall laughed. "The reincarnation of Clow Reed wouldn't do anything... unlike you! Wait until I bring you to Professor Dumbledore!! In the Gryffindor Common Room... how'd you get in anyway?"

"IT WAS ERIOL I TELL YOU! The picture wasn't there any more so the door was Wide open and TOMOYO!" He cried out pointing at her. "WAS THERE SO I CAME TO RESCUE HER!" By this time Tomoyo had fallen asleep on Harry's shoulder. Sleeping peacefully and you can tell that the other guys had veins popping out now.

"WHAT... IS SHE DOING... ON HARRY POTTER??!!?!!" Ron demanded. Harry smirked. "It's obvious she likes me."

"What about Cho?"

*URK!* Harry jerked causing Tomoyo to stir and moan. "Uh... uh..." Harry didn't have anything to say.

"HA HA HA!!! Wait 'til I tell her!!!" Ron laughed evilly. "DON'T YOU DARE!!" Harry cried.

~going to Draco...~

"Humph... I forgot about the portrait... so since you brought it up... it's obvious that YOU did it!!! HAHAHAHA!!!" Professor McGonagall cackled

BACK TO TOMOYO

Tomoyo moaned falling on to Harry's lap no all snuggled and warm. Harry turned a beet red, much like Syaoran's when he was blushing like a fire hydrant. 

"I AM SO GOING TO TELL HER!" Ron shouted.

Harry put a hand to his lips. "SHUSH! she's sleeping." and with that he zipped up.

~Next Morning...~

"Ah... I never felt better..." Tomoyo yawned and stretched luxuriously on the couch in front of the fire. She looked around. "I wonder where everyone went..."

She went upstairs. Sakura was asleep much to her amusement. She looked at the clock. "Oh no!! We're going to be late for breakfast and class!! Sakura-chan!! Wake up!!"

"No just 5 more minutes mommy." Sakura whispered in her sleep. Kero popped out of Tomoyo's hair. 

"Usually if you scream she'll wake up." Kero told her.

"Oh really? Thanks for the tip. But just in case..." Tomoyo looked for something to make sure Sakura would wake up.

After a moment's search, she got a bucket and some water. "Sakura-chan!!! Timber!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed feeling the ICE COLD water sinking into her skin. "TOMOYO!" She yelled getting up and trying to chase her. But Tomoyo stopped her. 

"I just got changed into these kawaii robes!" Tomoyo showed them off to her. She had ribbons braided along with her hair and she had a necklace and 2 rings on flashing them about. 

"Now hurry up and get changed! It's time for break fast!" She yelled going down the stairs to wake Eriol and Syaoran up.

"Syaoran! Eriol! I ran out of water to wake Sakura up so I can't splash you but WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tomoyo screamed in their ears. They forced their eyes open as fast as they could. Syaoran fell off his bed and Eriol jumped out of bed and saluted her. "Ma'am, I'm ready!"

Giggling she hugged Eriol and asked Syaoran if he was all right. 

"Yea. I am. *grunt* okay!" He replied grumpily.

"Morning." Harry nosily told everyone. He got up and was about to get dressed but then... "AH! TOMOYO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" He yelled causing Seamus, Neville and Ron to wake up also.

He blushed a bright red when he realized that Tomoyo might have seen him naked. (Ha ha ha!!!) "Wow... I've never seen you that shade before." Neville commented calmly. Harry glared at him as Tomoyo giggled which caused Ron to glare at Neville too. Neville nervously looked at Harry and Ron and slid as far as he could from them and then hid under the covers.

Seamus got up only in his boxers, smiled at her and. "Nice hair. Haven't seen you here before." He smiled again and pulled on pants. Tomoyo adverted her eyes, blushing.

"So. Are you single?" He asked her. Tomoyo nodded her head no. 'AGH! SHE'S MINE!' Harry thought.

Eriol saw that and glared at him as well as he could without his glasses. It didn't nearly have the effect that it would if he was wearing them so Seamus ignored him and started talking to Tomoyo.

"Well. If you want to the next time we go to Hogsmeade you want to hang out or something" he smiled flirtatiously.

She nodded again, much to Eriol's annoyance and Syaoran's surprise. Seamus grinned. "Great! I think we're going to go later this month." He started out the door, Tomoyo following close behind. "What happened to Tomoyo?" Syaoran asked.

"She went out the door, with Seamus to have breakfast with him." Neville told him confused.

"We know what Tomoyo's doing. What happened though?" Eriol replied, unusually calm. Syaoran stared at him. "Uh... Eriol." Eriol spun his head swiftly, making Syaoran pause. "What were you saying, Syaoran?" he asked, his eyes glittering. Syaoran gulped. "Er... just... uh don't do anything... stupid." 

Eriol grinned mischievously. "Of course not, my little descendant."

"WHY YOU-!" 

~*~

At Breakfast

Eriol was glaring at Harry. Harry glared at Seamus. Seamus Glared at Fred. Fred glared at Ron. Ron glared at his toast.

Ron's toast glared at... ha ha just kidding!

Hermione and Sakura wondered what was happening. Tomoyo looked down at her food too (at the Gryffindor table today) and tried not to blush when THE someone looked at her. 

"Do you know what happened?" Hermione asked Sakura. She shook her head, still a bit wet and cold from what Tomoyo did. "I think they know though." She looked at the direction of the boys who were still glaring at each other... and their toast. She tapped Syaoran's shoulder. "What happened, Syaoran-kun?"

"Uh, see Sakura... Seamus here- OW!" Seamus punched Syaoran's shoulder, who yelped in surprise.

"I want to tell them!" Seamus said. "Tomoyo and I are going together to Hogsmeade" He thought for a moment. "That's next week. Just in time for Christmas shopping!" He told them gleefully.

"Hoeeeeee?! I thought-!" Sakura started to say

"That's great Seamus!" Hermione interrupted her suddenly. 

"Yeah, I know." Seamus smirked. All the guys who liked Tomoyo were glaring furiously at Seamus and when he looked at them, he shivered. Sakura tapped Tomoyo's shoulder. 

"I thought you liked Eriol-kun." She whispered. Tomoyo blushed. "I... I can't... I..." she stammered, and she couldn't find anything to say. 'Poor Eriol-kun. I wonder what he's thinking.' Sakura thought.

Eriol felt an urge to cuss. And curse. So he did. "Why that little-! As soon as I get my hands on him I'll fucking beat the crap out of his fucking body!" (a/n Remember, he wanted to curse too... ^^;;) "Die in hell! I'll be sure to visit hell as soon as I can and make a deal with the devil! You will burn, BURN in hell!!! MWAHAHAHA!" Eriol yelled manically. 

The Gryffindor table stared as they watched him. Surprised. 

"Well at least he's dedicated." Lavender whispered to her friend. She nodded.

Syaoran and Sakura smiled apologetically at everyone and clamped his mouth shut. AS their hands touched they blushed. 

"CUTE!"

"KAWAII!"

Lavender and Tomoyo squealed at the same time. They looked at each other and grinned. Syaoran frowned at them and Sakura looked down, embarrassed. Tomoyo gently touched her shoulder. "Don't worry... everyone knows about you two." She smiled and Sakura looked up, alarmed. "Hoe? They do?" She blushed even more.

"Hi Sakura." Some guy passed giving her flirtatious glance. Syaoran stood up and lifted the kid up. He whispered hoarsely to the kid "Don't you DARE hurt her." Then placed him down. The 4th year ran.

Ginny looked at Eriol longingly hearts coming out of her eyes. "Ginny?" Harry asked her waving a hand in front of her face, he faced what she was looking at and realized it was like his mirror image Eriol! 

"Grr..." Harry wasn't in love with Ginny or anything, but somehow he didn't like the fact that she liked... Eriol!

Syaoran sat back down into his seat where Sakura immediately embraced him. 

"Uhhh..." he blushed beet red. Sakura was blushing a bit, but she didn't care as long as everyone knew how she felt about Syaoran. Syaoran looked around and saw a lot of girls looking at them. He tried to pry Sakura off. "People are looking at us..."

"I don't care." She replied, like a child. Syaoran sighed but he didn't do anything more, since he didn't mind Sakura being there. And then, he smiled.

~Back to Eriol... and Harry~

She didn't move. He tapped her shoulder again. And again. Until she finally looked up with stars in her eyes. 

"He looks JUST LIKE YOU, Harry!" She squealed. Harry sweat dropped. He looked over at Eriol and Ginny looked too. Eriol waved and winked at her. 

"Ooh!" She fainted. (LOL) "Why you little bastard!" Harry went to where Eriol was and punched him. 

"What?! That was just for you because you... Tomoyo... AGH!" Eriol kicked him.

"Own! Why'd you kick THERE?!" Harry moaned in pain. Ron looked at Harry, then at Eriol who was grinning evilly. 

"Even though I hate Harry right now... you CAN'T do that to Harry! Especially there! I mean he can't fight!" Harry kicked Ron's shins weakly. "I can still fight... er; sort of..." Harry fainted from his excruciating pain. "Oh my god! You are going to get it Eriol!" Ron jumped at him.

Eriol was flattened by Ron. "Gah... who knew he would weigh this much...?"

****

WARNING: don't try this at home... for one thing I don't know if it works... and for another you have to have another person to do these...

"You dolt! I just JUMPED!" Ron punched him a few times. Eriol swiftly rolled to his back, to Ron's surprise. "You forgot something... I lived many years... I know a few things that you don't... including this!" Eriol held Ron's legs and somersaulted backward making Ron hit his head on the ground.

Eriol flew a little bit (only because he wasn't standing or anything...) and landed out of breath. He, in fact, got the wind knocked out of him. (lol) 

"MWAHAHAHA! EVEN IF YOU KNOW TRICKS, YOU FORGET THAT YOU'RE IN THE BODY OF A PUNY LITTLE BOY!!!" Fred declared in a loud voice

"I'm not puny!!" Eriol punched him. 

"Whoa, how'd you get back so quickly?" Asked Fred

Eriol smirked. "Duh, magic."

"But... I didn't feel anything! Oh well, you still beat up my little brother and for that you must pay!" Fred thought for a moment. "Oh yeah... and you beat up Harry! He's been beaten up enough!" Fred punched Eriol who punched back twice for every punch. 

'What kind of person can keep up this long?' Fred thought. He was punching as hard as he could, and as many times as Eriol flew, he always came back. 

"An invincible person!!! MWAHAHAHA!! I can read minds too you know!!" Eriol punched and made Fred fly, mostly from surprise. By now, (duh :-p) the whole school was watching. And most of them picked a side. All, and I mean ALL the girls, picked Eriol's side, and all the guys picked Fred's side... mostly because they didn't know Eriol and or they were jealous that the girls liked him. Eriol laughed inside himself. 

'This is getting nowhere...' Fred thought. 

"That's what I was thinking..." Eriol interrupted into his thoughts again and did a scissor kick (lol) and aimed (fun. fun... ha ha) Fred into the tables.

"No no no, you don't beat up my little brother and my twin... you have to go through ME first!!" George started getting up but Eriol stopped him. Literally. (lol) He put a spell on him. 

"Aah!" George tried to counter the spell and started after him. 

"Your brother said the same thing... look at him." Eriol shook his head as if it was a loss to him... which it wasn't... (evil evil!!) He turned around and forgot about George (for some strange reason!!). He tapped him and when he turned around he punched him. "Ow... ow my nose... my delicate, beautiful, wonderful, awesome, brilliant, sweet-" George punched him again. "You really shouldn't beat three people up and bind one person." he said to Eriol, who was holding his nose. 

"Aahh... I can't smell... GRRR!!" George cried but then. Eriol punched him. "I'm going to beat you up like I beat up everyone else!!"

All of a sudden.

"STOP! Eriol STOP!" a shout was heard. Momentarily Eriol glanced up, and saw Tomoyo standing right beside him.

"T-t- Tomoyo!" Eriol stuttered. Tomoyo slapped him. Once more. and One more time. And once Again. "Four. You beat 4 of them! How can you be so cruel! Are you trying to show off or something?" Tomoyo whispered to him tears spilling out of her eyes. "I thought the Eriol I knew was a loving gentlemen, who didn't FIGHT like a DRUNK WIZARD!" she shouted and ran up the stairs crying. 

The crowd still silent looked at Harry, Ron, Fred, and George. Eriol just spaced out staring at the ceiling. It was sunny and warm. His garden was probably frozen by now but refreshingly calming. He turn and try to run after Tomoyo but-

Syaoran stuck a hand out and, "SLEEP!" Sakura cried. 

Seamus ran after her calling her name "Tomoyo!" he cried. Desperate for an answer. He went by the dungeons and heard sobs... 


	4. Danger Lurks Everywhere...

The Fourth Untitled Chapter

  
by: The Great One and hikari

**Disclaimer**: since i'm under the impression that this thing changes every chapter so I'll change it again ^_^… do we own CCS?  yes… do we own Harry Potter?  yes… do we own everything we want to?  yes… is it useless to ask these questions?  yes… have we been lying this whole time? yes… (i mean no! change it back to no!!! O_O hehe i wish…)

"Tomoyo?"  Seamus walked to the source of the sound and saw a figure in the darkness.  "Tomoyo!!"

BOnK!

Seamus had walked right into a pole! Dun dun dun!

Sobs were still heard in the background though****

"Ohhh..." he moaned and rubbed his head.  He looked at the pole again, except it wasn't a pole anymore. His brain was acting a bit strangely.  He saw...

Syaoran!!

"Oh Syaoran!" Seamus yelled and jumped up and hugged the pole.

Actually more like glomped him. "I was looking aaaall over for you!" Seamus giggled.

Just then, Crabbe and Goyle walked in, finally free of the cursed bathrooms, as they referred to it.  "What the hell are YOU doing here?" they demanded but they got no response from Seamus who was still hugging the pole.

"GET OFF ME!!" Syaoran yelled through gritted teeth

"NEVER MY LOVE!" All of a sudden Sakura ran to Syaoran.

"Don't you DARE touch my Syaoran-kun!!" she yelled to Seamus who started blushing like crazy.  "Please?  Can I touch?" (lol very obedient I see... ^_-)  Seamus whined when Sakura shook her head..  "I just want to glomp Syaoran though!!!"

"Sakura! Get him off me! PLEASE!" Syaoran whined to her. Sakura looked at him then Seamus who was smiling at Syaoran, then at Crabbe and Goyle who were standing there more confused then Sakura.

"Hoe..." Sakura cried out with utter confusion.

All of a sudden, she was hugged very tightly by George (don't ask me how he got here so fast...).  "Don't worry, Sakura... I'll save you..."

"Hoeeee?  I don't need help!!  Save Syaoran!!"

"Don't touch my Sakura!!"

All of a sudden Eriol awoke. "Where's Tomoyo? I need to talk to her! I need to say sorry to her! I need TOMOYO!!! WHERE IS TOMOYO!" he demanded in the empty Great Hall that echoed his voice a million zillion times and instead of it going softer it became louder.  "Ahh!!  Stop it!!"  He covered his ears and commanded the noise to be silent.

"Would you stop that already??  It'll stop by itself... eventually... that's why you LEAVE the Great Hall..." someone yelled calmly, who happened to be BATMAN!....

no uh... Harry said.

Eriol looked at him and smiled sadly.  "I... kinda uh... lost my temper... sorry?"

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I am sorry! But Tomoyo... I've known her for so long.... now she hates me and..." Eriol glanced away tears brimming in his eyes, his fist clenched, and looked like he was somewhere else... far away.... like Alaska.

"Oh... er okay... uh that's alright..." Harry didn't know what to say.  He hated when people cried, because it made him feel sad too...

He hesitantly gently placed an arm around him and patted his shoulder. "Er... I don't think she'll be mad much if you just apologize."

"I hope so... BUT WHERE IS SHE?!?!!!"  He screamed. Harry covered his ears. "I DON'T KNOW! TRY CHECKING HER ROOM! WE HAVE CLASSES SOON SO HURRY UP!" he yelled.

"Damn it! You don't have to yell!" Eriol told him.

"What about you?!  You were yelling pretty loudly...."

"Oh yeah... hehe" he grinned sheepishly.  "Well then, I'll check her room..."  Eriol started towards Gryffindor when Harry stopped him.  "Uh isn't she in Slytherin?"  Harry sighed to himself.  "Oh!  Right!"

"Damn! Why couldn't she be in Gryffindor..." He thought back when she was sorted...

Flashback:

"Tomoyo Daidouji" She called out

//Back to the Future...//

'WAIT A MINTUE!'  he thought. The hat was quivering... there was a strange magical present... much to evil like...

BARNEY! Oh well him or...

He who must not be named BARNEY!

Oh wait sorry type-o! *snicker*

HE WHO MUST NEVER ME NAMED TO SOME PEOPLE...

Voldemort

Cautiously, Eriol went to the gargoyle where Dumbledore's office started.

Eriol.... since he was angry kicked the stupid statue and sang. "Shake your Groove thing Stupid Thing" and amazingly.... it moved...

Gasping he knocked the door. But then he got better because your not reincarnation of CLOW REED. You know?

There lay the hat, standing gloriously in all its might. Eriol glared at the hat emitting evil heavily and picked it up cautiously.

He smacked it on himself. And asked the old moldy hat. "Is Tomoyo supose to be in Slytherin?"

"Uh, what the- heeba jeeba - what are you doing-holy jamolys" the hat jumbled words.  "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Eriol demanded.

"...It means that Flying Monkies are on the loose and that Seamus has turned gay because of VOLDEMORT! And BARNEY!" the hat cried.

"What?!!?"  Eriol mused.  "Wait... then that means... LESS COMPETITION !!!!  WOOHOO!!!  YOU'RE THE GREATEST!!" *MUAH* He put the hat back on its stool.

MEANWHILE BACK TO SAKURA AND SYAORAN AND SEAMUS!

(aint it funny how all thier names start with S's?)

"But I LOVE! Syaoran!" Seamus dolled on.

"BUT I DON'T LOVE YOU!" Syaoran cried.

"HELP ME SYAORAN!" Sakura yelled.

"NOO DON'T HELP SAKURA!!!  LOVE ME INSTEAD!!"

"Did that even make sense?"

"GEORGE IS CHOKING ME!! I THINK..."

"NOOOO DON'T LISTEN TO HER!!!  SHE'S TRYING TO BRAINWASH YOU!!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"SYAORAN-KUN!!"

All of a sudden Tomoyo walked in their squabble. Her tear- streaked face, still had tears flowing. "What?" She asked them. They froze. "You know I'm beginning to think I have like magic to make people stop what their doing." Tomoyo told her self sweat dropping.

"Of course... that's why Dumbledore let you in."

"What?  Who's that?" Tomoyo spun around and found herself face to face with no one other than...

YOU KNOW WHO!! (lol)

"What are you doing here??"

"Oh, I'm looking for a Harry Potter... do you know where he mght be?"

Tomoyo thought.  "Well, he MIGHT be in the Gryffindor Common Room right now... Im not sure though... either that or the Hospital Wing..."

"Thank you."  Voldemort disappeared.

"Well, he sure is a nice guy..."

Everyone froze and stared at her. "... THAT WAS..." Seamus began to stutter then....

PROFFESER SNAPE RAN BY IN HIS BOXERS SCREAMING "HE-WHO SHOULD NOT BE NAMED IS HERE! AT HOGWARTS! RRRUUUN!!!"

"Er... Professor..." Snape threw a death glare at George and he shut up.  Then they all began running. (lol sounds weird doesn't it...)

Meanwhile, Voldemort began his hunt for Harry.

Tomoyo stood stilll and fainted...

Draco, Harry,  Ron, rushed to her side. But then. ERIOL BOOMED IN!!

"TOmoyo!" he shouted.

"Eeek!!"  they all screamed like girls, surprised that Eriol was there.  "Er..." Ron began.

Eriol looked at Harry.  "How'd you get here so fast?!  Oh yeah, by the way, I went across Voldemort... he seemed to be looking for you..." Smirking, he pushed his competition aside and sat by Tomoyo, putting his hand on her forehead.

All of a sudden. Voldemort ran to them. "AH! I HAVE FOUND YOU HARRY! MWAHHAHAHAH!" and then bonking Eriol on the head. 

"WHAT! I am NOT HARRY! Eriol shouted.

He pointed accusingly at Harry.  "THAT'S Harry Potter!!!!"  Voldemort blinked and looked at Harry and Eriol.  Then he bonked Eriol again.

"What are you DEAF?!!  I SAID THAT IS HARRY POTTER!!! NOT ME!!!  HIM!!!!!

All of a sudden...

"I AM MOJO JO JO! MWAHHAHHAHAH!" Cried...

*gasp* Ron.

"Huh?"

"Hoee?"

"What?"

Everyone turned to him and he blushed, then he took Tomoyo!!! *gasp*

"NOOOOO TOMOYO!!!!" Eriol cried then Voldemort bonked him on the head again.

Eriol took out his wand thingy and smacked it on his head. Voldemort went unconscious. "YEA! Everyone screamed." Then some people from the mental institute took Voldemort away. "YEA!" they cried again. Then ERIOL! or should I say SUPER ERIOL! Ran after Tomoyo Then SUPER Kung Foo Syaoran ran after him too. Then SUPER card mistress ran after them too.

"WAIT FOR MEEEE!!!" they cried out to Ron, who (very stupidly i must admit^_^;;) stopped.

"What is it?"

"THIS!  YOINK!!" Eriol took Tomoyo away from Ron's arms and ran away cackling evilly.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!"

[The Great One and hikari stand aside from the chaos]

And now. We wish to apologize to J.K Rowling for destroying her precious Harry Potter plot. And to Clamp for making the CCS act like crazy space aliens.

[now back to the show!!! Uh… yea]

Sakura and Syaoran ran to George bonked him on the head and ran away cackling. Then they ran to Seamus and bonked him unconscious too. Then they went to Snape and bonked his head too. Then he fell. Then Sakura and Syaoran laughed like Eriol and then bonked everyone in the head including Our hero... Me and Hikari...

Of coarse it would of been funny if it ACTUALLY happened... but no I was dreaming for a moment there... lol

Everyone lay there, dazed.  Then George just realized what happened.  "NO ONE TAKES MY GIRL AWAY FROM MEEE!!!" he shrieked and went after Syaoran.  Seamus and Snape lay on the ground, looking at the bewitched ceiling.  "Ahh, look at the cloud right there.  It looks like a wand."

Seamus looked over to Snape who was obviously not right in the head in the moment.  Then he looked at the disappearing George and something clicked.

"SYAORAN HONEY!!!"  He ran after George who ran after Sakura and Syaoran.  Snape was still staring at the ceiling.  "Ooh look, that one looks like a cloud."

[away from Snape~]

A vein popped out of Sakura's and Syaoran's heads.

"Why are you still here?  I thought we bonked you hard enough to make you stay unconscious for a while." Syaoran frowned.  Sakura tried a different approach to get George away.  "Uh... see, we're doing something right now... you're not invited." she hugged Syaoran who blushed.  George yelled and took Sakura away from Syaoran.  Just then, Seamus caught up.  "SYAORAN!!!" Seamus hugged Syaoran.

" I AM MOJO JOJO! NOW WHERE IS MY TOMOYO?" Ron asked.

Then...

Sakura shrieked. "ERIOL'S DIGUSIED AS GEORGE AND TOMOYO'S DISGUISED AS SEAMUS! HURRRY!"

Ron yelled a war cry.  "NOOOOOOO!!!" he ripped George away from Sakura just because Eriol was his enemy/competition, and he ripped Seamus away from Syaoran and hugged him tightly.

"What's going on?" Tomoyo asked who was on top of Eriol... No idea how she got there... possible from when Sakura and Syaoran bopped them on the heads...

"AH! TWO TOMOYO'S?" Ron yelled.

"AH... THAT TOMOYO IS REALLY... uh SEAMUS!" Syaoran yelled.

Ron looked at Tomoyo and the Seamus.  "I thought Seamus liked you though." he said, thoughtfully.  Syaoran sweatdropped.  "He does... that's why he's on me right now."  Ron scratched his head.  "That doesn't make sense... oh well."  He went over to Tomoyo (who he thought was Seamus) and was about to punch her/him saying, "THIS'LL TEACH YOU TO GO NEAR MY TOMOYO!"

Then the real Tomoyo shrieked and all of a sudden Ron was Unconscious. Eriol woke up then. "Hey... we're late for Divination." he said.

Everyone stood up.  "Oh yeah... see ya later guys," George waved and walked off to his class and everyone else walked quite calmly, I must say, to Divination with Professor Trelawney.

Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran went up the stairs. Tomoyo asked to be in the same classes as them at the same time for guidance you know? ANYWAYS...

Dumbledore stopped them.  "I think you're going to the wrong class."  he smiled and handed each of them a paper with their schedules.

Their eyes popped out.  "WHAT?!! FIRST YEAR COURSES?!  BUT WE'RE WAY ADVANCED!!!!" Eriol insisted.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT OLD MAN!" SYaoran yelled. "I HAD YEARS OF TRAINING!" 

"AND I CAN BEAT UP A 7TH YEAR!" Eriol yelled

"And he blew up a portrait" Sakura whispered to Tomoyo.

Tomoyo nodded, red with embarrassment.  Dumbledore looked at each of them smiling.  "But this is your first year here at Hogwarts and obviously that means you must begin as first years."

Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Eriol took Dumbledore off to the side. "I'll give you 1/2 of my mothers company." Tomoyo told him. "I'll give you 1/2 of the Li-Clan." Syaoran told him. "I'll give you 1/2 of my powers." Eriol told him. "PLEASE!" they said on their knees. "HEY IF YOU'RE BEGGING I BEG TOO!" Then Sakura ran over and started begging with them.

"You can have 1/2 of my powers too." Sakura begged.  "Please don't make us be with first years!!!"  They heard a camera click.  They all turned around and saw Colin Creevey (haha don't ask why he's not in class...).

"Perfect!  Now to animate this!" he walked off to the dark room, whistling.

A vein popped out of Syaoran's head again. He brought out his sword and...

"GOD OF THUNDER!" he yelled and then out of the paper ofuda came out thunder and shocked the Colin kid and destroyed his camera!

"Ahh!!!" Colin shrieked.  Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at Syaoran and went over to Colin.  "Are you okay?"  Colin didn't respond.  He made Colin disappear and reappear in the hospital wing.  Then he turned to the four still on their knees.  "Well I see that you can be in the advanced years…so you four can go off to Divination class.  I'll give you your new schedules tomorrow morning.  Just follow someone."

Sakura hugged the professor and Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Eriol thanked him and they ran off following Harry, Hermione, and Ron. They were acting normally now.

"Hey!"

"Hi guys!"

"So... how is this professor?"

Ron frowned.  "She's CRAZY!!"

Hermione and Harry nodded, wholly agreeing with him.  Hermione said thoughtfully, "I wonder why I'm in this class again." Then she shrugged and smiled.  "At least it won't be as bad now that there's you guys too."  She smiled and walked.  Eriol, Sakura, and Syaoran looked at each other and wondered, 'It won't be as bad? How bad was it?'

Tomoyo suddenly stopped.  She said in a voice not exactly her own, "Beware... what lies ahead..."

Sakura looked at Syaoran. Ron looked at Harry. Harry looked at Hermione. Syaoran looked at Eriol thinking that he had something to do with that. And Hermione looked at Professor Trelawney who was staring at Tomoyo who was staring at Eriol confused.

"Ahem, so class, anyway since the fates have informed me that everyone has met these four individuals already, we'll begin class."

Tomoyo snorted. "The Fates told ME! That professor Dumbledore informed you that we were coming." The class laughed.

Professor Trelawney looked at her.  "If we can't all get along you will have to go back to Slytherin."  Tomoyo glared at her and Eriol hugged Tomoyo tightly.  Sakura rose her hand.  "Yes, Clow Mistress, what is it?"

"She spoke the truth. So why is she going back with Slytherin. And it's not your choice to put her back in Slytherin anyway!" She told her.

The professor frowned.  "Of course it's not.  But once I tell Professor Dumbledore..."

"He already agreed to keep Tomoyo in Gryffindor!" Ron shouted, standing.  Then he blushed and sat back down.  "Er, do you think he'll let us?" he whispered to Hermione and Harry.

"Of course!" Tomoyo spoke interrupting them.

"And how would you know?" Professor Trelawney asked her. 

In a spooky voice... "I consulted with the Fates." She told her, her voice quivering with laughter.

The class laughed hard.  Professor Trelawney looked at her.  "Really... well we'll see about that."  She threw a powder in to the fire and called out, "Professor Dumbledore... oh Professor Dumbledore!!"

"Yes?" Dumbledore asked.

"I wanna her." pointing at Tomoyo. "Back with Slytherin." Professor Trelawney told him.

Dumbledore looked at her then Tomoyo. "I'm very busy professor. And tattling on a mere student is simply profound. Deal with it. She's with Gryffindor." and with that... his face disappeared.

"MWAHAHAHAHAA!!!" Eriol laughed menacingly.  Everyone scooted away from him, including Tomoyo.  "Nooo!!!  But Tomoyo, we're together now!!!!"

"Tell me my dear. How do you know these things?" The Professor asked Tomoyo.

"Ahh... well... no need to act like that..."

Tomoyo grinned evilly.  "I have magical powers!!!"

"Er... Tomoyo... you have an aura..." Syaoran stared at her.

"Hoeee?  I feel it tooo!!" Sakura blinked in amazement.

"Tomoyo, my dearest, I'm glad this wondrous miracle has happened!!" Eriol yelled.

"Miracle?" Tomoyo asked him sweat dropping. "Ah no. Uh see I've always had it.... I just can hide my aura very very well!" she told them.

Eriol stared at her.  "Impossible.  Just impossible."

Tomoyo asked, "How is it-?"

Eriol interrupted her.  "I'M THE GREAT REINCARNATION OF THE GREAT CLOW REED!!!!"

"I AM SUPPOSED TO KNOW THESE THINGS!" Eriol boomed.

"-I'll give you a kiss if you shut up." Tomoyo told him plainly.

"Okay." then he zipped his lips and Tomoyo kissed him on the cheek.

Sweatdropping, Professor Trelawney told them to sit down but made Tomoyo stand up there in the front still.

She started 20 questions.  "When did you get these powers?"

"Why'd you keep it a secret?"

"Have you ever used your powers for worse?"

"For better?"

"Who gave you your powers?"

And so on...

"I think we should start with class." Tomoyo told her gently.

"Oh Class. Yes. Eh... today we are going to do TAROT CARDS!" Professor Trelawney told the class.

Harry groaned.  "Oh no... I bet I'm going to get the Grim Reaper attacking me this year."

"We will be partnering up! Eh... let me see. Eriol with Lavender." Lavender blushed. "Syaoran with Sakura." Syaoran sighed a sigh of relief. "Hermione with Ron. Harry with Tomoyo.." Professor Trelawney continued on.

Harry cheered to himself.  Eriol gave him a look of daggers and he stopped but he couldn't help but be happy.  Tomoyo was just confused.  "So... let's stop looking at Eriol and get started, ok Harry?"

Tomoyo shuffled the cards and paused for a moment. Then she continued on. the cards were separated to 3 piles.

For Past Present and Future…

Eriol stared at Tomoyo and Harry.  He desperately wanted to run over and choke him but he forced himself not to.  So he forcefully took the set that he and Lavender were using and slowly shuffled them.  Lavender looked at him, still blushing.  "Er... do you... uh want me to shuffle them for you?" she asked softly.  Eriol wordlessly gave the cards to her and put his head in his hands.

Syaoran looked at the cards.  Then at Sakura.  Then back at the cards.  Then blushing, he muttered, "I don't know how to do this... can you do it?"

Sakura looked at the cards and the remembered what Kero had told her about Tarot Cards.

"Sure, Syaoran-kun!"  Syaoran blushed even deeper, and he watched Sakura shuffle the cards then lay them out.

"Hermione... go faster!" Ron whined.

"Hush, you little baby!  Can't you see I'm trying?"

"No!  Gimme!" Ron took the cards from Hermione and she crossed her arms.  "Fine, you try going any faster."

"I will!" Ron stuck out his tongue and started shuffling.  "HA! SEE YOU CAN'T GO FASTER!!"  Hermione triumphantly exclaimed.  Ron furrowed his eyebrows.  "Well, if you stopped nagging me, I'd go faster." he made up an excuse.  Hermione snorted.  "Yeah, right." She just watched him place the cards into their different spots.

Harry watched Tomoyo spread out the cards.  He couldn't help but notice how delicate her fingers were.  He blushed at what he was thinking.  He looked up for a moment and met Eriol's eyes, staring at them.  Harry dropped his head again and turned away from Tomoyo.  "No, Harry, look this way." Tomoyo touched Harry's shoulder.

Tomoyo flipped over the 1st card on top of the first pile. "Well this is your past..." She showed him the card. It was The High Priestess. Tomoyo looked on the sheet the Professor gave them. "That Means Non-action, Unconscious Awareness, Potential and Mystery." She told him. Harry thought back and it was quite true. He withdrew form involvement and he was approaching the unknown. Tomoyo flipped the card on top of the middle pile "This represents the Present." Tomoyo showed him the card. It was the Star. "It stands for Hope, Inspiration, generosity, and serenity." she told him This was also true to him. "And this." She said pointing to the last pile "Is your future." she flipped the card over. It was the Death. Harry stared at it. "Don't worry it means like something is ending, an transition, elimination, or inexorable forces."

Harry stared at the three cards.  "Wow... they're actually true... the first time something was actually right in this class." he said thoughtfully.

Tomoyo laughed. "That's what you get from me. Only the Truth." she smiled at him.

His stomach fluttered.(no he's not about to throw up… it's from something else… you know what i mean right?)  "Er... oh, I guess." he smiled weakly at her.  He could see out of the corner of his eye, Eriol's glaring face.

Eriol was about to get up when... "ERIOL!" a few girls screamed and glomped him. Eriol fell because of the weight. "Help!" he yelled.

"Oh Eriol!!" Tomoyo ran to him but Harry held her arm.  "He's a magician... he'll be fine..." he smirked.

Sighing she smiled at him "If you say so." and she left Eriol on top of the girls. Eriol sighed. How in the world is he going to get his girl back?... By being the polite gentlemen duh…

"Hoee... poor Eriol..."  Sakura looked at the pile of girls.  She couldn't even see Eriol anymore.  Syaoran didn't usually like Eriol but he had to agree.  He felt sorry for him.  "WOO HOO!!  Syaoran's still free!"  A bunch of other girls glomped Syaoran.  Under the pile of girls he muttered, "Never mind... now I feel sorry for myself..."

Sakura blinked and scattered the girls away. "Hoe." She said, and helped Li up but then she staggered and fell on top of Li. Sakura and Li blushed like monkies. "Ah... erm..." they both said.

"KAWAII!!!"

"CUTE!!"

Lavender and Tomoyo shouted again at the same time.  They grinned.

~AT LUNCH~

"Tomoyo! Since when did you know you can tell the future?" Sakura asked Tomoyo walking down to the Great Hall.

"Since always." she replied, giggling.  "That's how I always knew when there were Clow Cards around!"

Sakura thought for a moment.  "That makes sense... and you always made the perfect costumes." she smiled gratefully.  "Thanks, Tomoyo."

"No problem, Sakura-chan... I'd do anything for my best friend!"

"I still don't understand we couldn't sense your power Daidouji-san."  Syaoran asked questionable.

"And WHY! ME! Out of all people I have to get glomped." Eriol asked. Syaoran elbowed him "Ow! And Syaoran." he finished.

"Because... everyone knows that you two are the cutest in the world!!!  Besides Sakura..."

Eriol blushed.  "That's right!" Sakura agreed and hugged Syaoran's arm.

"Daidouji-san. Stop avoiding the question! Why! On earth didn't I sense your power!" Syaoran asked her.

"And me too!" Kero told the group in Tomoyo's hair.

"Hoe! They're in your hair right now?" Sakura asked them.

"Of course we are... where else would we be?" Suppi asked.

"Oh yeah that reminds me... when are going to feed us, eh?" Kero demanded.

Sakura and Tomoyo fell anime style. 

"Hoe..." Sakura said.

"Daidouji...answer the question!" Li demanded.

"Feisty!" Kero laughingly told him.

"No wait... I have to get them food..." Tomoyo ran.

Eriol and Syaoran looked at each other and ran after her.

"Hoeee!!  Wait for me!!"

Li and Eriol caought up to Tomoyo and pulled her back "Come on Tomoyo! Tell us the truth!" Syaoran told her.

"Yes. Please." Sakura chimed in behind them.

Tomoyo took a deep breath and... she started her story.

"Okay, in the 3rd grade, I went to school and I didn't get any sleep because I was using my video camera all night.  And so I slept in class.  And I had this weird vision of going to mom's room.  So of course I wanted to do that.  I was too young for my mom to trust me going there but anyway, when I got home and she was sleeping I snuck in and then I saw this door with light shining in it.  I thought it might be a place that I could tape so I went in."

"So when I went on all of a sudden, I suddenly knew everything of my future. Well to 4th grade anyway." Tomoyo told them. "So is that enough? Can I go now?" Tomoyo whined.

Eriol sighed and let her go.  "Sure..."

"YES!!"  Kero yelled.  Suppi looked down at Kero.  "I pity you, you lesser creature."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING LESSER CREATURE-!"

"You." Suppi pointed at him. All of a sudden there was a World War 3 going right there. The two guardians transformed into their real true forms and started trying to kill each other.

"Nooo not on me!!"  Tomoyo shrieked.

The World War stopped just then.  They hopped off her almost crushed body and commenced.  Eriol scooped her up in his arms and went off.  Sakura and Syaoran pushed the two guardians hoping they wouldn't die in the process.

Tomoyo sobbed on Eriol's shoulder. "I'm sorry for slapping you this morning but I couldn't help it! You were hurting the other guys, and they're so nice to me." Tomoyo continued sobbing. "And Kero ruined my hair!" she cried so more clutching on to Eriol. "Shh. It's okay and I'm sorry for showing off or something I don't know, and your hair is completely fixable," he said toying with her hair gently.

Tomoyo gave him a watery grin and sighed happily and Eriol did the same.  He thought, 'Ahh... now everything is perfect.'

Tomoyo and Eriol walked together. Tomoyo leaning on him and Eriol had a hand around the waist... Whispers were heard among the crowd.

"Oh my god! Are they a couple?" a few whispered.

"NO! *sob* Eriol's taken!" a group of girls cried.

"NOOOO MY TOMOYO!!"  the guys sobbed too.  "I want to beat something to a pulp." Draco said, menacingly.  He looked around and his eyes landed on...

An orange. He walked over to it started screaming at it and kicking it. "DIE ORANGE! DIE!" he continued this for eh *checks her watch* 5 minutes.

Harry laughed.  "Too afraid to fight a real man??"

Draco muttered something to ... uh... like you know what I mean and marched off to the Great Hall.

Harry smirked.  "Ahh, I feel great..."

Tomoyo looked back.  "You sure?"

Harry replied, "Never better... MWAHAHA!!!"

"Umm yea sure..." She adverted her attention back to Eriol again. All of a sudden...

"HARRY!" someone screamed.

"CHO!" he screamed back.

"IS IT TRUE?!!!"

Harry sweatdropped.  "Uh... is what true?"

"THAT YOU GOT INTO A COMA?" she screamed... caringly.

He nodded his head yes.

"AW! My poor baby." And then Cho started pampering him.

Harry looked back and grinned.  Tomoyo shook her head.  "Poor Harry..."

"What are you talking about?"  Eriol asked.

"Oh no, sorry, I mean poor Cho..."

Tomoyo saw Cho pampering him like a crazy mad woman. She shook her head. "How come you don't do those things to me!" Eriol asked her.

"Because you haven't gotten hurt yet!" She told him.

"Oh..." he sulked.  Tomoyo laughed and dragged him to the table before they had to sit away from each other.

"Aw? Is my poor baby jealous?" She asked him.

"...No..." He told her mumbling

"Tell the truth Eriol." Syaoran said talking to Eriol.

"Hahaha yeah right!!"

Eriol couldn't help but see a Harry, across the table, smirking at him.  "GRRR!!!"

"Eriol!" Tomoyo told him. "If you behave I'll give you candy!"

"Okay Mommy!" Syaoran joked.

"No way!! That candy is mine!!" Eriol yelled.

Kero jumped on the table.  "NOO THAT'S MINE!!!!!  GIMME CANDY!!!"

"It's not going to be mine." Suppi told them.

Then Eriol and Kero had a... sweet idea.

Eriol and Kero looked at each other and smirked.  Suppi looked at both of them, and then a light bulb poofed above his head.  "OH NO YOU DON'T!"

Eriol grabbed the candy from Tomoyo. "Sorry." and gave her a peck on the cheeks and grabbed Suppi and stuffed him with candy.

"Huh?  What the-… Oh no!!" Tomoyo ran away as fast as she could.

Sakura looked at her.  "Hoeee, where's Tomoyo going??"

"WHEEEEEEE!!!! I'LL TEACH YOU TO FEAR THE ALMIGHTY SPINEL SUN!!!!"

Suppi buzzed around knocking everything in sight spilling the juice from the goblets on people and making lots of unpleasant noises..

"HOE! That's why Tomoyo-chan ran!" (o.O that rhymes…) Sakura ran hiding under the table...

"MWAHAHAHA!!! NO ONE SHALL ESCAPE THE WRATH OF THE ALMIGHTY SPINEL SUN!!!"

Eriol sweatdropped.  "You don't have to keep calling yourself the 'Almighty Spinel Sun' ya know..."

Suppi turned and flew super fast until he was right in front of Eriol's nose.  "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"ERIOL-KUN!" Tomoyo shouted grabbing Eriol and starting running for her life.

"MWAHAHAHA! THE ALMIGHTY SPINNEL SUN WILL FIND YOU! MWAHHAHAHA!" Suppi started chasing after them.

"Phew!! That crazy maniac is gone now!"  Syaoran sat down, tiredly.

Suppi flew back quickly.  "NO NO NO DON'T THINK I WON'T COME BACK!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" and then he went back to attack Eriol and Tomoyo.

"OH MY GOD! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Tomoyo screamed.

"I'm sure it'll wear off." Eriol told her calmly. Tomoyo pushed against the wall. 

"Listen. Get. Him. To. Stop." Tomoyo muttered to his ear. Eriol just grinned and said "Maybe."

"Aahhhh!!! I HATE YOU ERIOL!!!" Tomoyo shrieked as Suppi zoomed in on them.

Eriol frowned.

With a wave off his hand he stopped Spinnel. "You know you're very good at convincing people on what to do!" Eriol told her.

"Now... Do I get anything in return?" Eriol asked her.

Tomoyo smiled.  "Here ya go."  She handed him a lollipop.  Eriol stared.

Kero came zooming in.  He snatched the candy off Tomoyo's hand and cackled.  "MWAHAHAHA!!!! ALL MINE! THIS IS ALLLLL MINE!!!!!!!!!"

"Tomoyo!" Eriol whined. Tomoyo just hugged him. "Happy?" She asked him.

Eriol pouted.  "No..."

Tomoyo looked up.  "Er... " She dragged Eriol away.

"What?  Why are you taking me away?"

"Somewhere private." She told him.

"OOH... okay then, proceed."

Tomoyo proceeded in dragging him. (lol)

Meanwhile, Kero slowly drifted down onto a couch.  "Ahhh…"

**What to wait for**:

us to write a new chapter…

us to write a new chapter after that…

and after that…

and after that…

and the weekend…

because we'll probably write a new chapter then…

(ok just ignore this… but not the next thing… ^_^)

review~ yea yea yea RE-E-E-E-E-VIEW!!!

(lol i'm just being weird…o_O maybe you should just ignore my horrible singing…)


	5. Manhood... A Thing Of The Past

Untitled Chapter #5

By: The Great One and Hikari

**Disclaimer**: CCS is owned by The Great One and hikari... ah man I'd love to see that ^_^ haha but oh well... I'll die poor... not sure 'bout The Great One though... hehe ^^;;

"Sooo... where's this 'somewhere private' place you're taking me to?  Hmm?"  Eriol asked, on the floor dragged by Tomoyo.  She was about to answer when someone jumped out!

"Eeeek!!"

Tomoyo screamed like a girl. Why? Because she is a girl duh! ANYWAYS! There! Popper out...

A MASKED PERSON! WEARING A SPOOKY WHITE SHEET!  "MWUAHAHAHAHA!" the sheet screamed and turned around and showed his butt. 

"AAAAH!!!!! MY EYES!" Eriol screamed.

"WHAT THE HOLY KOOCAUMUNGA?" Tomoyo screamed

The masked person wearing the spooky white sheet cackled and ran away.

Tomoyo writhed on the floor.  "Oh no, my poor eyes... they've been soiled... I'll never be able to tape Sakura-chan... Noooooo!!"

Eriol writhed too.  "M... mommy!!"

THEN! SUPER KUNG FOO SYAORAN and SUPER CARDCAPTOR SAKURA came to the rescue! dun dun dun da ra! 

Sakura knelt by her friends. "Are you okay? What happened?" 

Syaoran who had a mask and sheet by him... asked them. "You don't have a mommy Hiiragizawa."

"I- I know!!! WAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!! I want one!!!!!!!!!!!"  He cried.

"Uh... ... am I supposed to be comforting you right now??" he raised an eyebrow.

"Mommy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He still cried. All of a sudden he stood up. "I can see! I CAN SEE!!!! MWUAHAHAHAHAH! NOW I MUST PLAN MY REVENGE ON THAT BAKA!!!" Eriol cried zooming away...

"Hoeeeeee?"

"Noooooo!!! Sakura-chan where are you?!"  Tomoyo yelled.  Sakura touched her cheek with her hand.  "Shh... I'm right here..."

Tomoyo sobbed.  "My eyes have been soiled!  I'll never be able to tape you again!! EVER!"

"R-really??"  Sakura looked hopeful.

"Y-yes!!  Unless~" Tomoyo opened her eyes.

"MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" cried a boy in a super man cape. "I AM SUPER NEVILLE!" all of a sudden he did this weird funky monkey thing with his hands.

Tomoyo, Syaoran and Sakura stared at him and sweatdropped.  "What??  I AM Super Neville..."

"No you're not... you're...

CAPTAIN UNDERPANTS!!!" Harry yelled and flicked his wand.

Zooming out of his wand was a book. 

"That's what I am?" Neville asked Harry,

"No this!" Harry shouted picking up the book and smashing it on his head.

"Ahh!!!!! Nnnnnnnooooooooooooo!!!!!!!  An end for Super Neville!!!!!!!!  Such short, yet victorious life!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  Neville went unconscious.  Everyone stared at him.

"Hoeeee?!"

"Aahhhh you shouldn't do things like that to Captain Underpants!!" Syaoran yelled and bonked Harry.  He knelt down next to Neville and sobbed.  "Captain Underpants!! Nooo!!"

"Ah! Guys it's also time for class." Hermione said freezing everyone from what there doing.

"Ooh nooo NOT MY FAVORITE CLASS!!!!!!! WE CAN'T MISS MY FAVORITE CLASS!!!!!" Tomoyo shrieked.  "Uh, what class is it anyway?"

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Well, Eriol has that class with all that universe and priorities and government crap." Ron told them. 

"While Syaoran has that class dealt with sword fighting and to admit magic out of it, and like karate crap." Hermione said doing a Karate thing. 

Syaoran scowled." It's called Tae Kwon Do and Chinese Martial arts, AND Karate." he told her.

"Uh, yea whatever, well ANYWAY-"

"DON'T IGNORE ME!!!!" Syaoran yelled, taking out his sword.

"AH he he he he." Hermione laughed nervously. Syaoran lowered his sword. "ANWAYS-'

"WHAT DID I SAY? DO NOT IGNORE ME!" Syaoran shouted pointing the sword at her throat.

Ron piped up. "Tomoyo has the home ec-ish class... Designing clothing and cooking."

"Really?  BUT... OH YAY!!!! DESIGNING!!!!!!!!!!" Tomoyo got stars in her eyes.  "DO NOT WORRY SAKURA-CHAN, EVEN IF WE'RE NOT IN THE SAME CLASS, I WON'T FORGET ABOUT MY BEST FRIEND!!!  OHOHOHOHOHO!!!! I'LL DESIGN YOU SOOO MANY KAWAII CLOTHES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sakura fell. *anime style!* "-and Sakura" Harry finishing off. "Has the next class with us." He said. Then Hermione grabbed Sakura's hand and they took off. The... *counts fingers...* 7 people departed in their separate ways.

"Uh...  I have a question... what class are we in?" Sakura asked Hermione.  Hermione just sucked in some air to answer when Ron answered instead.

"We have..." Ron started saying. "Hagrid's class!" Hermione butted in.

Ron glared at her.  "I wanted to say that!"

"Be quiet you guys."  Harry got out his wand.  Hermione flicked his wand away with hers and tapped Ron HARD with it.

"OUCH! You old lady!" Ron cried. Hermione fumed.

"OLD LADY?" Hermione cried and continued bobbing him on the head.

"OW OW OW OW OW OW!" Ron cried from pain.

Sakura sweatdropped.  "Hoee?"

Hermione stopped.  "Hehe, sorry.  Let's go to class shall we?" she led the way.

Ron stared before going behind Sakura and pushing her so he'll have a barrier.

"Hi Ho! Hi Ho! Onward March we go!" Draco cried somewhere outside walking towards Hagrid's hut for today's lesson...

"Oh no not again...." Harry groaned.  Sakura turned to him.  "Hoee?  What happened before?"

Harry's eyes popped out. (not literally! though it would be funny if it did ^_-)  "You'll see."

"SKREWTS!" Hagrid boomed. "Plus, we have a guest teacher! Hera! The Greek Goddess of Marriage and the Protector of all you gals!" Hagrid smiling. "This is all for the BIG GIANT MWUAHAHA! THING COMING UP!" he boomed again

Everyone's eyes grew big because his loud voice was making a big wind.  "Hoeeee..." Sakura covered her face.  Everyone else was used to it though so they floated calmly in the air for the guest teacher.  Ron whispered to Harry.  "Do ya think that there's a Greek God of Marriage and Protector of all us guys?"

Harry, sweat dropping, "uhh..." but he was interrupted by a woman in Greek robes being pampered by some fan boys and you know...

"Welcome!" She cried! Lovingly!. "Agh! First of all. Girls... boys are stupid. Us girls can RULE THE WORLD! MUAHAHAHHA!" she began saying...

Hermione raptly listened to every word.  All the guys would've been disgusted but they were too busy admiring her beauty.  Sakura was trying to sleep.

"AND!" she kept on saying; as Sakura was so close to sleep. "Huh what?" she would say.... and FINALLY! AFTER SO MUCH WORK TRYING TO SLEEP... it was DINNER! Yum yum!

Everyone sat down in their seats in the Great Hall.  Draco glared at the Gryffindor table for taking away his precious Tomoyo. (lol) Dumbledore stood up to speak and everyone quieted.

"This year, we will have a Winter break Celebration! It'll be filled with fun fun and FUN! We will have a fashion show, a modeling contest, a talent show, a bake off, a TOURNAMENT to finish it off!  It'll be a lot of fun." he finished and sat down.  Everyone started talking about what they wanted to be part of and no one wanted to go home for Christmas.  "Ooh, I have to write an owl home... if Tomoyo stays." Draco said.  Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other, then Draco.

"-Of course Sakura-chan! I will be participating in the Talent Show! What? The modeling? No. Bake off? Maybe... Oh the Fashion Show! Li-kun! Hiiragizawa-kun! Sakura-chan! You'll all wear my clothing right? What? Costumes?? No! These are like clothing!" Tomoyo said to Sakura, Syaoran, and Eriol.

They sweatdropped.  Sakura was very nervous, she didn't want to disappoint her friend but-

"Sure we'll wear your costumes, Tomoyo... anything for you." Eriol said, grinning as Syaoran hit him with a spoon.  "Costumes?!"

"These are not costumes Hiiragizawa-kun!" Tomoyo cried whacking him on the head. "These are tuxes, ball gowns, pants, shirts, ect.!" She cried again.

Syaoran grinned evilly.  "Now you did it, Hiiragizawa." he muttered out of the corner of his mouth so Tomoyo wouldn't notice as she was raving on and on.  Sakura looked at her friends, and blushed hoping that no one would notice.  George traded spots with Fred (uh o_O) and poked her shoulder.  She looked up.

"... For the tournament... After it is going to be the dance will you come with me?" George asked smoothly.

"Hoeee... uh..."

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY SAKURA!!!!!!!"  Syaoran took out his sword.

George raised both his hands up.  "Ahh... no need to get so emotional."

"EMOTIONAL?!" Syaoran cried getting out of his chair. "I'll show you emotional!" He yells taking out his word magically. 

"OKAY! OKAY!" George cried hands above his face, trying to shield himself.

"Okay?  Oh, good." Syaoran sat back down.  Sakura looked at him alarmed.  "Hoee?  What happened?"

Tomoyo, Eriol, George, Harry, Syaoran, Hermione, and Ron fell on the floor *anime style of course!*

Sakura looked at them.  "What?  What did I say?"

Tomoyo patted her shoulder.  "Ah Sakura-chan, it doesn't matter.  It wasn't much."

"Hoee?  Did Kero find hidden pudding?"

"HIDDEN PUDDING?!" Kero cried. "WHERE IS THE PUDDING!" 

But then...

"TTTTTOOOOOOMMMMMOOOOOYYYOOOO!!!! DEAAAARRR!" Draco cried.

"Eep!" She cried.

"Tomoyo DEAR?!?!!" Eriol yelled calmly.(o_O is that possible?)  Draco stopped, right about to hug her.  "Uh..." he started to say.

Eriol stood up. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Eriol asked him. Right before Draco was about to say something...

"THAT'S IT! NOW YOU SHALL DIE!" Eriol cried plucking out a long blackish blue-ish sword from the mashed potatoes...

"Hoee? Where'd the sword come from, Syaoran-kun?"

"The mashed potatoes my sweet," George replied.

"SHE WAS TALKING TO ME YOU BAKA!!!!!! AND DON'T CALL HER YOUR SWEET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Syaoran shouted taking his sword out of thin air again.

 "NNAAHH!!!! I BOW DOWN TO YOU OH GREAT ONE!" George cried, defeatedly. (Ahem... I AM THE GREAT ONE!)

"Oh really?  Okay... can you grovel a bit more though?" Syaoran asked.  George raised an eyebrow but proceeded.

Eriol wiped off the mashed potato covered sword with a napkin before he started poking Draco with it.

"Ow! Ouch! Owie! Oh! Ow!" Draco cried out in terrible poking pain. lol. 

"MWUAHAHAHA!" Eriol cried victoriously.

"Sit down! You're embarrassing me!" Tomoyo told him.

He bowed.  "Oh, Tomoyo, I'm so sorry." he sat back down.  Draco sat down in their table, which caused chaos in the Gryffindor table.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" All the Gryffindor students cried.

"I AM SITTING NEAR MY TOMOYO!" Draco yelled.

Eriol was about to jump out and choke him but he saw Tomoyo's face.  Instead, he poked Draco's leg under the table.

"Ow. Ouch. Oh. Ow Ouch." Draco winced and continued on.

"Aaaaaahhhh!! STOP THAT!!!  You should at LEAST use your fists or something!"  Tomoyo cried.

"Really?" Eriol asked.

"No I think she was being sarcastic." Suppi flew over to the table sat down and began eating the brussel sprouts.

Kero gaped in utter disgust.  "WHAT KIND OF HORRIFYING CREATURE ARE YOU TO EAT BRUSSEL SPROUTS?!?!!!"

Tomoyo glared at Kero and Kero backed down. "Leave him be." she told Eriol and Kero. They nodded their heads feebly.

"Hiiragizawa-kun, I was wondering if we can do a vocal with a piano accompaniment for the Talent show?

Eriol nodded.  "Sure thing.  Like the years before."

Draco looked at her wide-eyed.  "B-But... I CAN PLAY PIANO TOO!!" he shouted, desperately.

Tomoyo's eyes widened then. "Really! Then maybe we can use my music room my Mother let me install here by my private chambers! We can have a little contest! No Magic though!" She told them gleefully.

Eriol raised an eyebrow but nodded.  He was sure of his ability.  Draco... was very... unenthusiastic?

Following dinner, Tomoyo brought most of the Gryffindors and Slytherins to her Music Room, which was wonderfully and majestically decorated. "Since I have NEVER heard Malfoy-kun play the piano before. Play for us first!" She told him gleefully.

Eriol smirked as Malfoy nervously cracked his knuckles and sat down on the velvet-covered bench-chair thingy. "Good luck." Eriol called out.  He laughed to himself.  

Malfoy glared at him before clearing his throat (why? haha) and gently placed his hands on the keyboard.  Then like magic the beautiful melody of Fur Elise came pouring out of the piano. The crowd took in a breath amazed at how he can play.  As soon as it began, it deceased quickly. "That was amazing!" She told him smiling. 

"Ah... er." Draco began stuttering and blushed.  Eriol's mouth was half open.  He didn't expect Draco to even be able to play the piano, let alone be able to play that well.

"Well?  Hiiragizawa-kun?" Tomoyo looked at Eriol and smiled.  He blushed a bit then shook his head to wake up.  "O-oh yea..." he smirked at Draco just to show that he could do better than that.

Eriol sat down on the bench and cracked his neck.  He looked at Tomoyo and smiled, then at Draco and smirked.  He started playing Cannon in D.

As soon as his fingers touched the keys, everyone was in awe.  Draco's mouth hung open, all the way to the floor!  Eriol knew this song by heart and his fingers knew the song, so he played without effort, yet it sounded so delicate, and the music flowed from one note to the next.  By the time the main melody began, everyone was entranced.

Draco broke out his trance for a moment to think, 'Damn that Hiiragizawa, that stupid know it all.'  Everyone closed their eyes peacefully and let the melody play and make their imprint in their minds.  When he stopped playing, everyone applauded.  He stood up, and bowed to everyone.

Tomoyo, who had humongous stars in her eyes, gracefully walked over to Eriol and hugged him. "That was excellent!" She whispered in his ear, as he blushed feeling her warm breath tickling him against his earlobe.

"Of course Tomoyo-chan! We go together like.... pizza and soda pop!" He told her, and they walked off happily, as Draco's ears had smoke coming out of them.

He growled.  "Pizza and soda pop... NOOOOOOOOOOO THEY DON'T GO TOGETHER!!!"  He was about to run out and murder Eriol when Kero blocked the doorway.  Draco stared at him and knocked him out of the way, just to find him blocking him again.  "What the hell is a stuffed animal doing, trying to block the ALMIGHTY DRACO MALFOY from retrieving what is rightfully his?!" he demanded.  Kero raised an eyebrow.  "Pizza and soda pop so go together!!"

"No they don't."

"OF COURSE THEY DO!!!" Kero yelled back.  As soon as Kero said that, Suppi came zooming by to the rescue. "MWUAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kero laughed manically, "Now We are unstoppable! MWUAHAHAHAH!" Then Kero and Suppi both bit his fingers.

Draco shook his finger until they flew off, then he stuck his finger in his mouth.  "Wha th hull-a shkutffd niml a... buffi kin?" [translates to what the hell-a stuffed animal and... butterfly thing?] (lol)

Kero zoomed back and grabbed a statue and bonked Draco with it.  "WHY DOES EVERYONE CALL ME A STUFFED ANIMAL AND NOT SUPPI?!!"

"Ah! Kero-chan! Suppi-chan!" Sakura cried plucking the two animals out of the hair. "Let's go! It's late!" She told them and then whisked off to her room with Syaoran.

"Wha??  Where are we late to?" Kero asked.  "No time to explain!"  Sakura replied, breathless.  "Let's... hurry... hope we're not late..."

Climbing the stairs to her room there!  They faced....

DUN, DUN, DUN.

Superman... aka Neville.  He was currently on the floor.  "Ah... Superman... is in... great... pain..."

Sakura looked at him for a moment.  "Uh... am I supposed to help you?"

"Yes!" Neville or Superman said twitching. "Please! An Ugly. Butt showing Stalker, stalked me and showed me his-" then he went unconscious..

Sakura, Kero, and Suppi stared. "Uh, oh well." Sakura shrugged. "ANYWAYS. Eriol thinks something BAD is on the loose. Like an evil mind controlling spirit or something." She told the two kawaii objects rushing to her room.

"Ahh... finally... why does Gryffindor seem so far away?"

"BECAUSE... MWAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled a white-sheet-wearing-ghost-look-a-like-scary-person who likes to show his butt.  "Aaaaaaahhhh!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed.

"AAAHHHHHH!!!!!!" The white-sheet-wearing-ghost-look-a-like-scary-person who likes to show his butt screamed, pointing at Sakura.

"AAAHHHHHH!!!!" Sakura screamed pointing at the white-sheet-wearing-ghost-look-a-like-scary-person who was screaming and pointing at her.

"AAAAAAHHHH!!!" The white-sheet-wearing-ghost-look-a-like-scary-person yelled at Sakura who he was pointing too and now she was pointing at him.

"AAAAAAHHHH!!!" Sakura shouted at the white-sheet-wearing-ghost-look-a-like-scary-person who she was pointing at as the white-sheet-wearing-ghost-look-a-like-scary-person pointed at her.

"Can you two stop that now?" Kero asked.  Suppi nodded and pulled the sheet away from the person to reveal...

ZOOM!

An EVIL (Oh and Ugly-looking also) HARRY ran by, butt naked.

"AAAAAAHHHH!!!" Sakura, Suppi, and Kero screamed shielding their eyes.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!" Harry screamed and kept running.

10 minutes later...

"Do you think he's gone?" Sakura asked.

"I don't really want to look..." Kero told them.

"FINE, I'll look... babies..." Suppi opened his eyes.  "He's gone!"

"Sakura! Are you all right!" Syaoran asked, huffing and puffing running to her. Behind him Eriol and Tomoyo were running towards her. 

"Are you okay Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo called out.

Sakura shuddered.  "Uh... uh yeah, I'm alright.  Syaoran-kun... Tomoyo-chan..."

"THANK GOD!!" Syaoran yelled and hugged her.  They both blushed.  "KAWAII!!!" Tomoyo squealed, and in a flash her camera was whirling and twirling and recording the kawaii-ness in front of her.  Eriol looked at Sakura and Syaoran, then at Tomoyo, then at her camera.  "I'm kawaii too..." he whined.

Tomoyo looked at him and hugged him. "Of course you are! But I get to have you all to myself but Sakura and Syaoran have each other and its cute how they blush like tomatoes! Especially Syaoran!" Tomoyo told him smiling.

"Oh." Eriol replied, a smile on his face.  "Well of course, my cute little descendant is cute..."

"I'M NOT YOUR CUTE LITTLE DESCENDANT!!!"

"Oh look, you ruined the moment!" Tomoyo pouted.

"Oh yes, of course you're not my cute little descendant... you're my KAWAII little descendant." Eriol said, grinning evilly.

"THAT'S NOT ANY DIFFERENT!!!!!" Syaoran cried a vein bursting out. Sakura sweat dropping calmed Syaoran down. "It's close to mid-night. Should we go to bed?" Sakura asked them.

Tomoyo sighed.  "Yeah, we should."  She sniffed.  "No more kawaii moments until tomorrow!!"  Then Tomoyo and Eriol walked hand in hand to Tomoyo's little own chamber her mother installed for her.

Sakura and Syaoran looked at them for a moment before Sakura looked up and asked, "We should go too, shouldn't we?"  Syaoran nodded, sadly.  "Well... sleep well tonight, and wake up early!" Syaoran called out.

"Oh.  Bye." Sakura said silently, wishing that Syaoran would take her up to her room... 

MEANWHILE IN HARRY'S ROOM

"What's happening?  Where am I?"

"What is wrong with you Harry?  Uh... Harry?" Ron got no answer.  He was sleeping. (awww! ^_^)  "Fine then, don't talk.  See if I care."

Super Neville stumbled in the room.

"What happened to you Neville?" Seamus asked.

"IT'S SUPERMAN!  And..." Neville shuddered.  "The thing... came out again..."

"What thing?" Asked Syaoran coming out of the shadows behind Neville.

Neville whimpered.

"NO! I AM HARRY POTTER!" Harry yelled from his sleep.

Ron, Neville, Seamus, and Syaoran sweatdropped.  But apparently, Harry wasn't done yelling.

"OF COURSE I'M NOT HARRY POTTER!!! WHO IS HARRY POTTER?!"

*Everyone fell down anime style*

Then it got rrrreeaaaaaaaaaaallllllllllllllllllllllly quiet...

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!! KERO HELP ME!" Harry shouted.

"Uh..." Syaoran walked over to Harry and poked him.  Hard.  "The stuffed animal only helps Sakura, you dope."

"Well, DUH." Harry replied, still sleeping.  Syaoran sweatdropped.  Suddenly, Kero burst through the wall. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING STUFFED ANIMAL?!"

"KERRROO!!!!" yelled Tomoyo in her pajamas, bursting through the door with Spinnel at her side. She hurriedly plucked Kero out of the air and then dragged him back to her room.

"Tomoyo..." Ron said, sighing.  Syaoran grabbed him by his shirt.  "WHAT DID I JUST HEAR YOU SAY?"

Ron gulped.  "Tomoyo?"

"NO ONE" he shouted. "With the exception of Eriol." he murmured quickly. "THINKS NAUGHTY WITH MY GIRL'S BESTFRIEND AND MY CLOSE CLOSE CLOSE AH LET'S SAY BEST FRIEND!" he shouted summoning his sword. "AND WHERE IS THAT BAKA ANYWAYS?" he shouted again thrusting the sword up in the air.

"What baka?" Eriol asked.

"YOU!  YOU BAKA!!" Syaoran yelled.  "THIS baka's trying to steal your girlfriend!"

"Is that so?" Eriol asked, a mad glint in his eyes.

"Uh... guys?  I have a question that I'm sure everyone wants answered." Ron told them.

"WHAT IS IT?!" Syaoran yelled.

"Uh... can I go to the bathroom?" Ron asked, very desperate.

The boys that were awake, with exception of Ron, had fallen anime style on the ground.

"GO BEFORE I CHOP OF YOUR MANHOOD!" Eriol cried like a manic.

Full of fear Ron ran off.

"Do you think he'll ever come back?" Seamus asked.

Syaoran shrugged.  Eriol still had the glint in his eyes and he flexed his fingers.  "Hm, what to do, what to do... should I... torture Ron?" he directed at Syaoran who just shrugged again.

Neville piped up.  "If I were you, I'd pick up Hogwarts and push him under it like dust."

"If you were me with Superman powers you mean." Eriol replied.

"Uh... yeah, NO I _DO_ HAVE SUPERMAN POWERS!!! MWAHAHA!!!!! I'M SUPER NEVILLE!!!!!"

"Yea okay. Sure. I believe you." Eriol told him lamely. He snapped his fingers and then there was a blood-curling scream. "Oh whoops!" He smiled innocently.

"I AM SUPER NEVILLE AND I CAN DO THAT TOO!" Neville snapped his fingers then and.

"SNOREEE!!!" Harry snored. 

"Okkkaaayyy." Seamus declared. "OH SYAORAN!" he shouted and walked towards him. "I Love you!" He told him and giggled.

Syaoran stepped back and recoiled in horror.  "Geez, just when I thought you might've gone normal again." he commented dryly.  Seamus jumped and would've hugged Syaoran tightly when someone got there first.

"Eep!!" Syaoran yelped.  Neville stared.  "Harry?!  Uh... I didn't know I made you gay..."

Eriol turned to him.  "YOU MADE HIM GAY?!" he and Syaoran asked in the same time.

Neville shrugged.  "I guess so..."

"WHY YOU LITTLE-!" Syaoran tried to get up but Harry and Seamus both pushed him back.  "Syaoran honey! I loooove you!" Seamus yelled.  Syaoran shuddered.  'Kinda like Meiling before...' Harry pushed Seamus away.  "DON'T LISTEN TO HIM SHAORAN-KUN!" he yelled.  Syaoran's eyes widened.  'That's what Sakura calls me...'

"DON'T CALL ME THAT HARRY!! ONLY SAKURA CAN CALL ME THAT!" Syaoran yelled.  Harry stepped back, confused.  "Hoee?  Where's Harry?"

Syaoran stared.  So did Eriol, Seamus and Neville.  "What are you talking about Harry?  You're right here." Neville said, sounding scared.

"Hoeee?  Harry?  Are you behind me?"  Harry looked around.  Seamus tapped his shoulder and when Harry turned around, he was looking into a hand mirror.  "Look… you're you… what happened?  Did you-know-who brainwash you or something?"

"Hoeeee!!  Harry!  What are you doing in the mirror?!" Harry cried.

_review review review ^_^ yay you're going to review!!! right?  Hm, you better... ^_^;;_


	6. SHOCKED and APPALLED

Untitled 6

By: The Great One and Hikari

DISCLAIMER: do we own CCS or Harry Potter? probably not, unless Santa decides to be nice for Christmas ^_^

Neville cleared his throat.  "Umm... Harry, you're just looking into the mirror, there's no need to be asking what you're doing..."

Harry blinked. "Okay. I am looking in the mirror. But why is Harry there? Where's Kero? Why am I in the Boy's dormitory? Hoe!!! Syaoran-kun! Where's my star key?" The-boy-who-thought-he-was-Sakura asked.

Syaoran and Eriol jumped.  "Umm... er, what do you mean Star Key, Harry?" Syaoran asked, trying to calm himself.

"Harry? Syaoran! Stop being stupid! Harry isn't even here!" Sakura er, Harry scolded him. "We must find my star key or the world will go BOOM!" he/she cried making the boom go BOOM.

"Um... sorry to disappoint you HARRY, but... you're not Sakura..." Syaoran informed her, i mean him.

"Syaoran-kun, are you all right?" Harry asked him confused. "OH MY GOD! A RUNAMUCK CLOW CARD!" He panicked

"You caught all of them." Eriol said.  "Caught all of what?" Neville asked, scared that he might've done more than just make Harry... different.

"The cards." Eriol said rolling his eyes. "Obviously you haven't been paying attention last year when the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher taught you about the Clow Cards." and then Eriol whacked Neville in the head. "You do realize this is ALL YOU FAULT?" Eriol boomed.

Neville cowered.  "Y-yes..." he stammered.  Ron poked him.  "Uh, Neville never knows anything so we shouldn't blame him."

"Fine, then I'll blame YOU!" Eriol yelled.

Ron eyes went big. "What the hell? You're the one who made my privates turn PURPLE!" and then he turned purple. Syaoran plugged his ears. "I did NOT wanted to hear that!" he proclaimed.

"Me neither!!" Sakura, er Harry, yelled and ran behind Syaoran.  "Make them stop!!" he said.  "Hey get off me Harry!" Syaoran shouted.

"I'm NOT Harry Syaoran-kun!!" Harry yelled back.

"Then what are you, Spiderman?" Sean shouted back. 

~DO DO DO!~

"We interrupt you with this commercial. GO SEE SPIDERMAN! THAT SPIDERMAN DUDE IS H-O-T! GO SEE IT NOW! DOWN WITH STAR WARS! BOO! TOBY SOMTHING IS HOT!!! That is all.

~Resuming back to the story~

"Hoe? Do I look like Spiderman to you Sean-kun?" Sakura or eh Harry asked.

"Uh... I guess..." Sean replied.  "Really??  Hoeee... I'm not a boy!" Harry exclaimed.

"Then are you suggesting that you're... a *cough bisexual cough*?" Syaoran asked.

"You're being mean!" Harry pouted.

Eriol stood there and thought for a while. "You know, I think-"

Sighing Syaoran whacked him on the head. Eriol glared at him. "What did you do that for?"

Syaoran shrugged.  "I don't know.  I guess I just didn't want to hear the crap that always manages to come out of your mouth."

"Why you little-! Respect your elders!!" Eriol choked Syaoran.

Syaoran choked Eriol back. 

Harry's eyes went gigantic big. "HOE! Syaoran!! ERIOL! STOP IT!" She cried, unfortunately they still went at it. All of a sudden...

KNOCK KNOCK

"Let me in! Hiiragizawa-kun! Li-kun!" Someone cried in the other side.

Seamus opened the door and Tomoyo burst in.

"Huh?  What's going on?" Tomoyo looked at Syaoran and Eriol murdering each other.

Eriol hung his head.  "I'm sorry."  Syaoran smirked.  Harry pulled his arm.  "And YOU!  You shouldn't have been doing that too!" he scolded.  Syaoran looked at him.  "Okay..."

Sakura ran in.  "Tomoyo-chan!  Why did you run so fast!" she panted.

She looked up. "Oh hi Harry!" Harry looked at her in shock. "HOE! YOU HAVE MY STAR KEY YOU IMPOSTER!" He cried!

Tomoyo froze. "Excuse me?" Sakura asked.

"You're not Sakura!" Harry yelled and reached for the star key around Sakura's neck.  "Hey you shouldn't do that!" Syaoran pulled him back.

Sakura looked at Harry.  "Hoeeee... what's going on?" she asked, her smile faltering.  Syaoran walked up to her and hugged her.  He sighed.  "You have no idea what Harry's been doing..."

Tomoyo paled. "OH MY GOD! THE CURSE!" She cried and fainted.

"I'll get her!" Ron and Eriol cried at the same time and rushed to her, but instead she fell on to Syaoran, which made Syaoran fall onto Harry who blushed.  "Syaoran-kun!!" he protested.  "Ahhh!" Syaoran jumped off so fast that Tomoyo fall again onto Seamus.  "Uh..."

And then Seamus fell onto Ron who fell onto the REAL Sakura who fell on Eriol who fell on the Neville who fell on Syaoran who fell on to the floor. "Ouch" everyone said rubbing their bottoms. "Ew! Don't touch me!' Eriol cried. "You are Goo! Gross!" He declared glaring at Neville.

"No I'm not.  I'm Super Neville." he said.  Ron wrinkled his nose.  "That's sooooo yesterday."

Tomoyo looked at her watch. "Technically yesterday is still yesterday and today is not yesterday. So Ron, technically you are wrong. Today is still not yesterday, because Neville started his stupid saying today." She told him.

Ron blinked.  "Uh... okay..."

Seamus looked at her with stars in his eyes.  "Wow, you're smart AND you're beautiful..." Eriol smacked him upside the head.  "Hey don't try going NEAR my girl ya hear?"

Seamus blinked "Yea... okay... Hey!!" He jumped on Syaoran. "How do YOU eat your Reese's Peanut Butter Cup?" and then he clamped his jaws on a yummy peanut butter cup.

Syaoran stared at him.  "Like that."

"Really??  Cool!!!" Seamus yelled and continued eating that.  Sakura looked at the Reese's Cup.  "You might want to finish eating that..."

Seamus looked at her. "Why?"  Sakura stared at the Reese's cup and licked her lips. "I love chocolate."

Seamus's eyes widened. "HEY! Me too! WOW! You are beautiful AND like chocolate!" He exclaimed.

Syaoran smashed him with a mallet.  "Don't you try going near Sakura again or you'll be sorry... but you can try going for Harry... he seems to enjoy pretending to be Sakura..."

Seamus blinked. "Hey! I'm not gonna go that low!" he said.

"Then you better look around for someone else cuz Sakura... and Tomoyo are TAKEN."

Seamus pouted.  "Fine then maybe I will."  He started walking off but then looked back at Tomoyo and Sakura.  "Oh man..." he groaned.

Tomoyo, Sakura, and Sakura/Harry giggled at each other. Suddenly "I'm tired and hungry." Tomoyo declared.

"Me too!" Sakura exclaimed.  "Me three." Harry-who-thinks-he's-Sakura agreed as his stomach growled.  He blushed.  "I'll buy you food and then we can all sleep here!!" Seamus yelled and jumped back in.

Eriol and Syaoran dragged him back out.  "What did we tell you about going near our girls?  Ehh??"

Tomoyo, Sakura, and the Sakura Wanna-be giggled. "Yea! A Sleepover!" the Wanna-be and Sakura cried at once, but then they stopped and glared at each other.

"You're going to be there??" they both asked at the same time.  "Going to be where?  What are you guys doing?" Seamus asked.  Everyone fell (anime style!).  "You don't remember that you offered dinner and this room?" Tomoyo asked, smiling.  Eriol narrowed his eyes.  Seamus blushed.  "OH YEAH!  Woohoo!"

"Party! Party!" Neville and Ron cried happily, and with that... they went to get the food behind the really big curtain.

"Hoeee that's a lot of food..." Sakura and Sakura-wanna-be said softly.  Tomoyo giggled as she peered through her camera.  "You two are so funny!  You say everything at the same time!" she exclaimed with stars in her eyes.

Eriol looked at her. "I can be funny too!" He told her with puppy dog eyes. "Aw! Kawaii!" Tomoyo shouted at him hugging him. 

"Ah! Mister Potter!" Dobby ran up to Harry or Sakura-wanna-be.

"Hoe? Where's Harry?" Harry asked going around in circles searching for Harry.

Dobby raised an eyebrow and tapped Harry.  "Harry Potter sir?"

Harry stamped his foot.  "I'm NOT Harry!!  Why does everyone keep thinking that!  Hoeee!!"

"Ouchies sir!" Dobby rubbed his foot. "That hurt sir!"

"Aw! Kawaii! Little elves!" Tomoyo cried jumping up and down her camera whirling and twirling.

"Really?"  Dobby asked, his eyes shining.  "Yippee!  Dobby is wanted!" he yelled whirling and twirling with Tomoyo.  Everyone sweatdropped.

Eriol interrupted them. "Tomoyo!" he whined. "Don't you want ME? Aren't I kawaii too?" He asked her. Tomoyo stopped whirling and twirling and faced her hunny bobkins. "Of course Hunny munchkins!" And hugged him real tight and kissed him on the cheek. "Okay back to whirlin' and twirlin'!" She exclaimed and she started again to whirl and twirl with Dobby.

Eriol sighed.  "I guess there's no way to compete unless you do what they do..." he said and started whirling and twirling.  "Look at me, Tomoyo dear!!" he yelled.

Tomoyo clapped her hands. "Sugio!" And she grabbed Sakura's hand and made her start whirling and twirling around the spacious kitchen.  "Ah! Syaoran!" She exclaimed smacking into him.

They fell on the floor.  "Hoee!  Gomen Syaoran-kun!! But let's twirl!!" she exclaimed, giggling.  "Uh... sure..."

Neville, Seamus, Ron, and Sakura-wanna-be watched them.  "I wanna twirl!" Neville whined.  Ron pushed him toward the whirling chaos.  "Go ahead!"

"But I don't know how too?" Neville whined. Tomoyo stopped. "Hey! I know a song that will help you learn how to whirl and twirl!" She clapped her hands.

*to the theme of London bridges is falling down* (Note: if you would like to, you may sing along ^_^ and whirl and twirl heehee)

"Let's all go and whirl and twirl, whirl and twirl, whirl and twirl, let's all go and whirl and twirl, my fair lady!" Tomoyo sang cheerfully and started twirling again.  Neville muttered to himself, "whirl and twirl, whirl and twirl, whirl and twirl, my fair lady... huh? My fair lady?"

"All this is making me wanna whirl and twirl myself!" Ron yelled and started whirling and twirling.

Tomoyo and Sakura and Sakura wanna-be started giggling like mad and fell down. "I ffeeelll ssiickk" Dobby cried his eyes all whirly and twirly. Tomoyo laughed even harder. "Eh-E- Eriol!" She cried and stood up but falling on top of Eriol.

Lucky for Tomoyo, Eriol cushioned her fall.  "Ahh..." she sighed happily.  Eriol blushed.  "Er, Tomoyo dear..."  Tomoyo looked at him.  "What is it?"  Eriol looked nervously past Tomoyo.  Tomoyo turned to look at where Eriol was looking.

"OH MY GOD!" Tomoyo screamed, and stood up but fell again on top of Eriol. "Oh, thank you again!" She told and stared at the thing he was looking at. "What is that Eriol?" Tomoyo asked.

Eriol shuddered.  "It's a buseriupci."

"Hoeeeee??"  Sakura and Sakura-wanna-be said.

Syaoran frowned.  "Yeah what the hell is a buser-whatever it is?"

Tomoyo laughed. "It's a flying pink bunnie in english! Eriol just said buse ruo pcha! for fun!" Tomoyo giggled again

Eriol shook his head. "No No No! A buseriupci makes a person stupid and ditzy!! and i think it's affecting Tomoyo!" He cried and started panicking.

"What do you mean?" Tomoyo laughed.  Eriol's eyes grew as big as gigantic UFOs.  "She has a contagious disease!! Stay back!" he yelled and Eriol backed away.

"Eriol!" Tomoyo whispered. "You don't like me anymore? *sniff*" and then she ran away. "...Oops?" Eriol cried and ran after her. Sakura and Sakura-wannabe looked at Syaoran (but Syaoran was looking at Sakura) and ran after Tomoyo too. "...So..." Neville asked Seamus.

"When are we going to have that party?"  Seamus bonked Neville.  Ron looked at them then ran after Tomoyo.  "Tomoyo, I'm coming!!!" he yelled.

Seamus looked at Neville. "You wanna go get the decorations and food up?" He asked.

Neville shook his head yes. "Come on. I hope they come back soon, but late enough so we can get the dorm all coolies and fun!" He explained to him.

Seamus clapped his hands.  "Yes!"

Meanwhile...

Tomoyo sobbed on her bed.  "Why doesn't Eriol like me anymore?" she heard her friends yelling for her and hid under the bed.  Soon they came in.

"Hoee, I thought Tomoyo-chan was in here." Sakura said thoughtfully.  "Me too," said Sakura-wanna-be.  "So did I." Syaoran frowned.  Eriol looked around.  "Where could she be?"

Eriol thought for a moment. "I know! I'll use my superman powers!" And he scanned the room with his ultra sensitive eye things. "AH! THERE SHE IS UNDER THE BED!" And he dragged her out.

Tomoyo wiped her tears with her arm.  "Why are you here?" she asked.  Eriol looked at her alarmed.  "Why wouldn't I be here?"  Before Tomoyo could reply, Ron burst in.

"DO NOT WORRY! MOJO! IS HERE! MUAHAHAHAHAH!" he cackled evilly.

Everyone backed away.  "Uh..." Tomoyo started then Ron snatched her.  "I'LL SAVE YOU MY DEAR!!!"  He was about to run out the door when Eriol bonked him.  "I think I should tell you what I told Seamus." he said and dragged Ron away.

"ANYWAYS!" Eriol shouted coming into the room. "Tomoyo dear are you allright?" Tomoyo sniffed. "Why would you care you wwwoudntl ccccaaaaaarrrreeee about me because im ssstttuppidd and dense like Sakura chan at times!" and then she stuck her tongue out and pouted.

"Eek!  What do you mean 'dense' Tomoyo-chan?"  Sakura and Sakura-wanna-be asked.  "DENSE I MEAN DENSE WAAAHH!!"

Eriol hushed her.  "No it's not that... it's just that... you have a disease..."

Tomoyo pushed him away.  "No I don't!  I'm just happy!!" she smiled crazily.  "Uh..." Eriol backed away for a second.

"Tomoyo?" Syaoran asked. "Are you all right?"

Tomoyo just smiled crazily. "I feel just fine!" And she jumped up and kissed him!

By this time now all S+S and E+T fans are horrified. I am too.

"WAHHH! HOE? TOMOYO-CHAN?" Sakura and Sakura cried.

"T-T-Tomoyo?" Eriol cried.

"What?" Tomoyo looked at each of them, still wearing that crazy smile.  Syaoran touched his cheek where she kissed him.  "Er, Tomoyo, I think you like HIM?" he said pointing to Eriol.  "Nah!" she replied.

"I like you!" She giggled and pointed at Syaoran. "You are so kawaii!" and hugged him and kissed him on the other cheek.

"Eep!" Syaoran yelped and ran away as fast as he could.  "Wait for me!!" Tomoyo cried and ran after him.  Sakura looked at them.  "Doesn't that remind you of Meiling-chan a long time ago?"  Then she just realized what happened.  "Hoeeee!!! Syaoran-kun!!" she ran and everyone else ran too.

"TOMOYO!" Eriol cried running around the dark hallways chasing after Tomoyo. It was lucky they didn't get caught yet by some stupid teacher. "EEP!" Sakura, who stopped, cried ahead of him.

There was Syaoran sitting down leaning against the wall, and Tomoyo was hugging him tightly and droning on and on and on and on and on about him and kissing him on the cheek time to time. "You are ssssoooooo Kawaii! So is Yukito-san, and Touya-kun! But you are ssssoooooo Kawaii Li-kun!" Tomoyo babbled on.

"EERIIIIIOOLL!!!!!" Sakura shrieked. "DO YOU KNOW A CURE?" 

Eriol looked at the ground.

"No, I'm sorry... I don't know any... this is a relatively new disease.  We just have to hope that Syaoran doesn't catch it."

"Hoeeee, Syaoran-kun don't get that disease... Tomoyo-chan get better..."

All of a sudden, "Tomoyo?" Li-kun asked. "What?" Tomoyo asked back. "I-I...I don't..." then Syaoran got a goofy smile on his face.  "I like you too!" he exclaimed and planted a kiss on Tomoyo's cheek.  Everyone became silent.  Then Ron commented, "Eww..."

Tomoyo smiled and kissed him again on the cheek and hugged him. "I like you alot too!"

"I like you a lot too too!" Syaoran chimed in back

"I like you a lot too too too!"

"I like you a lot too too too too!"

"I like you a lot too too too too too!"

"I like you a lot too too too too too too!" And Syaoran kissed Tomoyo...

AAAAAHHH!!!!! ON THE LIPS?!?!?!?!?!?

OH MY GOSH!

The Sakura's fainted and Eriol just paled a lot more... I mean A LOT more.

Sakura-wanna-be was about to faint but saw that Sakura already fainted and kept standing.  Or more like, running to them.  The he/she pulled them apart.  "Get a grip you two!"

Tomoyo and Syaoran blinked, and ran towards each other. "Okay! See we got a grip!" They smiled and hugged and planted a kiss on each other's cheeks.

"Eek!" he/she's hair was up and he/she had a look of total utter horror.

Tomoyo stared at Syaoran. "I don't no what's wrong with them. Do you wanna go to the party in my room?" Syaoran asked Tomoyo. Tomoyo nodded her head happily. And they both SKIPPED off.

That's when Sakura-wanna-be fainted.  Ron shook his head and ran after Syaoran and Tomoyo.

"Wait up!" He cried running after them wanting to not miss out on the party. Eriol was standing there like there. "My... Tomoyo" and he fell on the floor.

"Ahh... perfect!" Neville exclaimed.  Seamus agreed.  Syaoran and Tomoyo burst in holding hands.  "Hey this looks great!" Syaoran commented and Tomoyo agreed.  Neville blushed.  "Thanks."

Ron ran in, panting.  "Whew you guys run fast!" he remarked.

Seamus smiled. "PARTY!" and he turned up the music. "WOOHOO!" All of a sudden the whole Gryffindor 5, 6, 7th years came out of nowhere and started dancing in their p.j.'s.

(in annoying narrator voice)They partied late into the night, as Eriol, Sakura, and Harry were still unconscious.  By the time the party ended, everyone was about to collapse.

"That was fun wasn't it, Tomoyo?" Syaoran asked, his arm around her.  Tomoyo smiled.

"It was fun!" And she kissed him on the cheek again (Again!) "But you know what would be more fun?" She leaned in his ear and... Blow.  "Ah Tomoyo! That tickles!" Syaoran cried rubbing his ear with a weird smile on his face. Tomoyo just giggled. "This is sssoo much fun! Me and Eriol like never did stuff like this!" She cried laughing.

"Did you do ANYTHING with Eriol?"  Syaoran asked.  "You got a point there." Tomoyo replied, poking him. (this is shocking us too...)

Syaoran sat there and thought. "Hey! I got an idea! Let's do the chicken dance!" and there right there! They did they chicken dance. Giggling laughing they looked like a perfect couple right there...

Yea right. DUDE! E+T FOREVER! S+S FOREVER!!!!! AAAAHHH!!!

Neville ran out the door, and then came back in wearing his boxers only! Ahhh!!  "Super Neville senses that this is very wrong!!" he yelled.  Syaoran looked at him.  "You're right Captain Underpants... you should wear more clothes..." Neville blushed.

Tomoyo giggled. "You should do that Syaoran!" and Syaoran turned like this TOMATO red... "You think I should?" he asked her ignoring Neville. Tomoyo giggled "Yea! Green would like totally look good on you!"

"Really??"  Syaoran grinned.  "Be right back!"  he rushed to the bathroom.  Neville blinked.  "Alrighty then..."

"Does this look good?" Syaoran asked, posing.  Tomoyo brought out her camera. "Yay!  Green!"

Ahem sorry folks we are not going to get a picture for you. Why? I can't draw. What about you Hikari?

Hikari says something unhearable or writeable...

Okayy...

"KA-WA-II! SYAORAN!" Tomoyo jumped up and down and hugged him again kissing him on the cheek "YOU LOOK SO KAWAII THAT I CANT STAND IT!" and continued hugging him.

All of a sudden...

"GET SOME CLOTHING ON! TOMOYO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Eriol cried rushing towards her in a silly batman costume. Tomoyo stared at him. "OH MY GOD! IT'S BATMAN! BATMAN! BATMAN!" Tomoyo and Syaoran shouted happily.

Eriol sweatdropped.  "Yes..." he said dryly.  Tomoyo squealed, "Can I ride in your batmobile?"  Eriol thought for a moment, 'This could be my chance...'  "Sure!" he took Tomoyo and ran before Syaoran could come along.  "H-Hey!" Syaoran looked around.

"I WANNA RIDE IN THE BATMOBILE!!!" He screamed and then pouted. Poke Poke 

He turned around. "OOOOHHHHH MYYY GGGOODD!!!"

There was Sakura dressed in a Powerpuff girl costume.  "OH MY GOD IT'S BLOSSOM!!!! AAAHHH! THIS IS MY DREAM COME TRUE!" Syaoran hugged Sakura.

Sakura sighed happily.  "Yep that's me!" she decided to pretend being Blossom for a while until Syaoran got over Tomoyo.  "Let's go Syaoran-kun!" she yelled and ran.

"OH MY GOD!" and he ran after her.

_Review... or else... we will torture you... by keeping Tomoyo and Syaoran together!!! Bwahahahahahahahaha!!!!  Ahem... so if you don't want them together... you know what to do... right?  Right??_


End file.
